The Four
by imakeeper
Summary: XxXxXxXBeing Edited:xXxXxXxX There was once a time where chaos reigned supreme, but four individuals stepped forward to restore the gentle balance of Dark and Light forces. These four came before the BoyWhoLived, before Dumbledore, and before the Founders
1. The Secrets Revealed!

In a damp and dusty building is a room of great importance. The darkness of the room was covering something that had not been seen in over a millennia. Here beneath a humble abode of materials of Earth, Air, Fire, and Water lay something that may forever change the very balance of the world.

For here in this room lay the essence of the Four greatest individuals in the history of magic, long forgotten in name, but not in power. Before the Founders Four, Merlin, and Morgana Le Fey, there was an unfathomable amount of magic in the world. Magic was not a secret for it existed in many forms.

The world was a much better place. There were no wizards and muggles. Just human beings. Nothing more. Nothing less. The very balance of good and evil was carefully watched and held in check. One cannot exist while the other does not. It is a carefully controlled chaotic conoundrum. Both must live for both to survive.

Now that the tale of our heroes begins. The time of the greatest four was after the supposed the sinking of Atlantis. In truth it was a tragic accident. The time in which these four individuals had risen to further themselves in body, mind, and heart, was not as simple or as harmonious as records from this time.

The selfless actions of these four heroes was able to stop the first major uprising of a dark figure/ leader with thousands of followers. The task was arduous, and many a time they did feel like giving up, but they knew that couldn't. There was no easy way out. There were damned if they tried. They were damned if they changed their ways. They were damned if they just sat there.

After intense planning they had done it. They had discovered something that would help them. It would be a long shot, but they were willing to take the shot for everything had begun to change… and not for the better…

The times were getting darker…

The times were getting cooler…

The times were getting harder…

The times were getting harsher…

The people were getting nervous…

The people were losing trust in each other…

The people were losing faith in themselves…

The people were losing hope for a brighter day…

They had succeeded after many years of hard work and without many casualities. The final battle was not faught without a final blow to the Four. The outcome of the encounter with the Dark Force had changed their lives forever. With the time beginning to look brighter, our heroes went away into seclusion…

They were never heard from again or even seen… All traces of their existence had vanished from all of the hearts of the people they had touched. All traces of their existence was wiped from the minds of their remaining enemies and those they had slain. All traces of their existence had been removed from all of the books and scrolls. All traces of their existence had been deleted from the annals of time…except for two…

In this dark and secluded room, which you the reader have found, lay a stone floor inlayed with a circle of runes. Four in particular stand out in contrast from the grimy stone floor. Looking closer you see something written in the circle of the center in a cleaner and brighter stone floor.

Etched in the circle of the floor is the following message:

"Once ever few centuries four children will be born with the powers of nature. The four will inhabit the legacies of the Four. The Four are older than the Founders and more mysterious. Only one pure of heart may be one of the Chosen Four."

Upon further inspection you notice that the four cardinal runes have words around them.

The northern rune is for Earth. This rune influences the future of humanity. The very state of the environment could lead to our downfall for Earth brings stability, prosperity, and fertility.

The eastern rune represents Air. Air is the scholarly element. As ever changing as a summer breeze, the thoughts of man change. The morals and integrity of society relies on intellect which is brought forth by the spontaneity and intelligence of Air.

The southern rune of Fire is as red as the blood that stains battlefields. The fiery passion of the soldier is exhibited in courage and strength. Our hearts, hands, and minds dictate what we do. History repeats itself and opinions on outcomes change, but the courage and strength of Fire will all always burn bright.

The western rune of Water controls water in all forms. Water is the source of life. The wisest people do not fight the current, but travel with it. The element of Water emphasizes the level headed individual. Intelligence is important in society, but wisdom and clarity play bigger roles. Knowledge is nothing unless it is cooperating with the open minded sages of Water.

The cardinal runes are there for more than decoration. Even today the blood of the Dark One runs through the veins of muggles and wizards alike. These four runes describe the power and expectations for each element. The Four's names may be forgotten, but their teaching have not. The practice of elemental magic is all, but dead. By tapping into their hidden potential, the next Four shall unlock skills and knowledge unsurpassed by their contemporaries.

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

The Galloping Element of Earth

Power over: Earth and Wood

Symbolized by: the (White) Tiger

Cardinal direction: North

Personality traits: Honest and reliable

Known for: Fertility and prosperity (Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures)

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

The Howling Element of Air

Power over: Wind and Lightning

Symbolized by: the (Blue) Dragon

Cardinal direction: East

Personality traits: Intelligent and spontaneous

Known for: Studying the sciences (Potions, Astronomy)

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

The Burning Element of Fire

Power over: Fire and Light

Symbolized by: the (Red) Phoenix

Cardinal direction: South

Personality traits: Courageous and strong

Known for: Transformation (Transfiguration, Charms)

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

The Flowing Element of Water

Power over: Water and Ice

Symbolized by: the (Black) Turtle

Cardinal direction: West

Personality traits: Wise and level headed

Known for: Intuition (Divination, Defense Against the Dark Arts)

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

The time has come for the powers of these fallen heroes to once again thwart evil. With these powers come with this silent warning:

One will stand above the rest. One shall betray the others. One shall die in defense of another. The last one will fall in love and bring peace.

-Unfortunately the new chose ones are unaware of this.

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

Updated Version 12/25/06

Merry Christmas People!  
I would like to thank Arianna Lupin for her continued support and wisdom without which this edited version would have never been done. She is the real reason I am updating this series because of the hidden potential that it has that is currently hidden by my lack of words.

Hopefully y'all can bare with the slow updates. I am on Christmas Break from College and have to work within the next few weeks so I have spending money so I know the updates will take some time. Each chapter is going from under 600 words approx. to over 1000 hopefully so it is definitely going to take time.

1105 words for the text portion of this chapter!!! That's up from 108 words! I am so proud of myself

-Keeper!


	2. The Complexity of the Elemental Balance

(Chapter 2 Edited 12/26/06)

The tides are about to turn. But to which side only with time we will know. Power comes in many forms: big and small, strength and intellect, male and female, weak and strong. The age of false peace shall soon erupt once more into chaos. The powers that be will try to deny, but the Four shall stand up and fight with the leader of hope. This angel of destiny shall rid the world of the darkest evils, many of which have been right under the noses of the Four.

Many years have passed since the first Four stepped within the grounds of Hogwarts. They stepped foot in these fair meadows and woods of these grounds many years ago, for it was near their end. One of the final battles against the accursed one took place on the current center of academia in wizarding Britain.

Time has not been an ally to the side of light. Time and time again one family has continued to thwart the efforts of the light to restore balance. At one time good and evil could co-exist. Neither can exist without the other, but the heroes and villains of the wizarding twentieth century could not see that. They fight for their cause without realizing how this very careful balance is what prevents the order of the universe from slipping into chaos.

The time has come for the Four to start anew within the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. The Deathly Hallows will be a sign of mourning and relief to these warriors of light. Nothing can be done without a loss. The principle of equal exchange shall come to play once more as lost knowledge is once more brought to the forefront.

One and only man knows of what it to come within the next few years for his family is the only one to retain knowledge of the events besides the lines of the traitors. The former was chosen in case something went a miss in the future subconsciously by the Four, for they rewarded hard work and loyalty, courage and strength, wisdom and intuition, and cunning and ambition.

No we are not talking about the Founders Four of Hogwarts for they came long after the greatest wizards the world has ever known. Only one of the Founders knew of the tale and they kept it close to heart, for it is a crime to be paid with one's life to share knowledge of the Four to an outsider. Only those pure of heart, full of soul, and strong in body will be able to. That is not to say those are the only ones able. For those criteria are vague. The Four were kind-hearted souls, but they were unafraid to use force if necessary.

They were on constant guard of possible enemies amongst their followers and never failed. Unlike some supposed Light Wizards, they took a very active and ruthless approach in personal matters when it came to the well being of the world. They did not have concern for the public's opinion of them, they only wanted to rid the world of unnecessary evil. They understood evil will and shall always exist in the world, but do not and should not exist for the pleasure of mortals.

The Four had traveled to the four corners of the world. They had learned everything for them to individually learn, but not to say they were finished learning. They learned many lessons from each other until their dying days.

From Chaos comes Order. From Respect comes Love. From Hate comes Revenge. From Loyalty comes Courage. From Sincerity comes Hope. From Knowledge comes Passion. From Reliability comes Friendship. From Darkness comes Light. And From Light comes Darkness.

xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx

The final member of the Four has arrived at Hogwarts. It has taken many years for this to occur but the halls of Hogwarts shall once more be graced by the presence of four friends united in spirit and in mind.

The youngest has awakened and has completed the cycle. For without one, the other three do not exist. It overpowers one, spawns the other, and coexists with the final one. The careful balance between the Four is crucial to the very existence of our planet. And the sacrifice of one, while important to vanquishing unnecessary evil, shall once more spawn further chaos.

Her powers shall awaken soon enough. The Four first entrusted their powers to the Founders, and now centuries later four teens have been entrusted with these great powers to bring an end to Voldemort's reign. The Four did not choose the Founders or pass on their knowledge or gifts, but the withdrawal of the Four from memory, history, and our world let them emerge.

Their affiliation with the Founders Four is nothing more than a coincidence. Their similarities were striking but as the one Family that retained their knowledge observed, similarities occur for a reason, but their magic was very different.

And with the changes brought forth by the Founders Four came a new era of peace andprosperity. Evil still lurked around many corners, but none was unnecessary. Sacrifices were made. People were not sacrificed for protections or as offering to the gods. It was just that not everyone could be saved. The Founders did not like that, but knew it had to happen. No matter how hard they tried innocent lives would always be lost.

xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx

With the Four finally assembled all of the piece begin to fall into place:

**The first was a Slytherin. Authority of Air.**

The status of Air is underestimated. Air is the weather element that works in cooperation with the others to produce lightning, rain, sleet, snow, and many other natural occurrences. The power over air is not underestimated. Air may appear to be intimidating, but upon closer inspection it can be as gentle as a summer breeze or as deadly as a hurricane.

**Then a Gryffindor. Manipulator of Fire.**

Fire is often depicted as being overzealous. This type of character is overly dedicated to their craft. Their dedication is unwavering. Fire is powerful in that in helps mankind in agriculture and in culinary purposes, but can also be devastating to nature in forest fires. Fire is misunderstood and too often a victim.

**A Hufflepuff. Worker of Water.**

The element of water is tied both to the moon and to emotions. Water sign born individuals especially Cancers are well known for their motherly tendencies. The loyalty and devotion of water can be seen a sign of being weak, but water does not care and only wants to grow stronger. A simple wave can be easily replaced by a dangerous tsunami. Water is the source of life and can just as easily take it away.

**A female Gryffindor. Expert of Earth.**

Earth can be just as motherly as Water, destructive as Fire, or unpredictable as Air, but brings something new to the table. Earth spawns both Wood and Metal. What Earth may lack in appearance it more than makes up for in inner strength. Earth is just as important to life as the other elements, but chemical elements from the Earth such as Carbon and Nitrogen are even more fundamental in some senses.

xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx

The Four are older than time themselves, but their secrets are locked within the Tomb of the Founders. The Four Relics will lead them to it, but the identities of the keys are within this riddle:

Air misunderstands Fire

Fire charms Earth.

Earth befriends Water.

Water opposes Air

xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx

There we have it another update!

It took a while but here we have it!

I have gone from approx 100 words to over 1100! Aren't I awesome like that. I know there are more than 1300 words on here, but most are dividers or this author's note.

Thanks for reading and remember to review!

Keeper


	3. The Housing Lowdown

(Chapter 3 Edited 12/26/06)

Before the founders there was a single spiritual plain. There were no Diagon Alleys in the world for magic existed in the veins of every person and animal. Magical plants covered land and inhabitied the seas. Creatures that are now extinct in the Muggle World today evolved into contemporary forms that magical individuals are familiar with.

Dinosaurs became dragons and surprisingly enough "small" avians such as the chicken. Yes that may seem like a large stretch but both magical and muggle technology has tied the two through evolutionary purposes. Pteradons became became birds. While this may same strange considering dinosaurs became the avians of the contemporary muggle world, pteradons, a league of their own, became the magical elemental avians of the magical world with the Phoenix, the Thunderbird, the Frost Owl, and Augrey leading the flocks and heading the avian hierarchy.

Unicorns still exist today in the magical world. The few tales and depictions that survived the Middle Ages are a testament of their own. After the fiasco of the Moiddle Ages, the Founders Four and the Magical coummnuties decided to permanently separate the magical and nonmagical worlds. But alas the tales of Merlin, dragons, pegasuses, unicorns, and fairies have carried on into the present.

Dinosaurs were important to the world for they were the first of the creatures on the planet to contain control of magic. They could not cast magic or contain ingredients capable of being used in potions, but their bloodlines have spawned the majority of the magical creatures that have existed and exist today.

Many of the dinosaur fossils found in the museums of the muggle world are actually predacessors of dragons. Dinosaurs were primative forms of dragons. We do not know much about how they interacted or what abilities they have, but we can tie them historically ot creatues of today.

Marine reptiles have evolved over time into sea serpents, Leviathans in particular. The Loch Ness monster is actually a school of aquatic Dragons that live in Northern Scotland. Though they fall under of sea serpent, these aquatic dragons have many ties to our story…

xXxXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXxXx

North, East, South, and West.

Those four words serve more purpose than serving as directions. These four symbolize the paths the Four took in order to achieve greatness.

North had earth; East had air, South fire, and West water.

The first ventured to frozen tundra for love but instead found the power she possessed in some unlikely circumstances. She gained some new allies that would prove their worth in the Great War.

The second ventured to people of the dragon. The winds of Asia brought both good fortune and heartache to the second of the four. For great power a sacrifice was made.

The third traveled south to the warmer climate of Rome. A civic duty had become something more when the fiery passion within him changed and belonged to something else.

The final individual was lost at sea and traveled to great lengths to find the power of Water. Many losses and heab\vy burdens were lifted when the tides came in to take its champion

xXxXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXxXx

The four cardinal directions have very specific magical properties. Eastern cultures such as the ancient Chinese believed in five elements: (in no particular order) Earth, Fire, Metal, Water, and Wood. Other civilizations believed in different combinations. Wiccan magic relies on the four classical elements of Air, Earth, Fire, and Water in conjunction with Aether to form a star or pentagram.

Magic today relies on the cross. The cross is the Greek and Roman interpretation of the elements. The four elements in this model are Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. Earth is the northern point, Air in the East, Fire in the South, and Water in the West. These four elements work together to form the four minor elements of Lightning, Metal, Wood, and Ice. The Four Major Elements together form the central element which is given no name, but is very deadly.

But something funny happened with the Four Founders. It is not hilarious funny by quirky. Though the Founders Four had "no" affiliation with the Four, many coincidences did occur. But magical alignment was something the Founders lacked for their birthplaces did not coincide with the Elements they mastered with the exception of Godric Gryffindor. Though it made little difference for they were the strongest witches and wizards of their time.

Only Gryffindor maintained the proper element. And for that his elemental powers outmatch the others (but not by much) due to his elements ties with his emotions. Fire is powered by rage and jealousy, but also by passion and dedication.

xxxx**Fen? Glen? Moor? Valley**xxxx

Salazar Slytherin came to Hogwarts from fen. The Eastern portion of England. Typically aligned with Air, but still he carried control of water.

Rowena Ravenclaw of Glen had a family affiliation with Air and mastered Air despite her family living in the "Earthern" part of Great Britain, Scotland.

Helga Hufflepuff departed from the Valley. And Godric Gryffindor from the Moor. The Valley and the Moor are much more discrete in their locations. It is likely that both came from the Southwestern part of the isle though some have speculated the Hufflepuff is from the West and Gryffindor the South.

Though it might not seem like much…the origins of the Founders will be important to both the original Four and the contemporary Four.

xXxXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXxXx

Godric Gryffindor's name alone can speak volumes about his character. And many of the origins of his name are indeed truthful. Slytherin has been painted as an evil man, Ravenclaw a bookworm or scholar, and Hufflepuff as weak. Godric Gryffindor is always painted as bring brave and just, but there is much more than that. Keep in mind that there was more to Helga Hufflepuff than meets the eye especially when it comes to Gryffindor. Why did Slytherin leave? And why did the friendship between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw fail?

Gryffindor's heir will be the only one in the proper house. He will be the one that connects the other three to each other. He will be the glue that keeps them together, and will lead to Voldemort's downfall.

xXxXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXxXx

The Four common rooms are a clue to that.

**Ravenclaw**: A tower: Air

The affinity with air makes a tower the perfect candidate for the Ravenclaw dorms. As Air Overcomes Earth, the highest vantage point from the ground would be a logical choice for wise Ravenclaw's students. (One could also interpret this as distaste for a certain Earth Elemental).

**Gryffindor:** The highest tower: Fire

Like Air, Gryffindor's dorms are also located in a tower. Heat rises so a tower for fire is logical. Ravenclaw's inhabit a tower, but Gryffindor's Common Room is on the Seventh Floor of Hogwarts… Fire is intensified by Air and weakened by water thus making a tower a good choice. Earth can help (wood) or hinder (soil) a fire making the tower also an odd choice to some degrees.

**Hufflepuff**: Cellars: Earth

The cellars are the lowest portions of the main building. The cellars is where the kitchens are, the true heart of Hogwarts. In many parts of the castle the cellars are the lowest one can go mirroring the element of Earth compared especially to Air and Fire. This could be seen as Ravenclaw dismissing Hufflepuff as beneath her.

**Slytherin**: Dungeons, under the lake: Water

The dungeons are deeper than the cellars in some regions of the castle, but the Slytherin dorms in particular are much deeper. Even the Chamber of Secrets has ties to water: a bathroom. The location of being under the others could be viewed as the others seeing him as being beneath them for being prejudiced.

xXxXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXxXx

No matter what the reasons are for the locations of the Common Rooms and Dorms, the originality and ingenuity of the Four in selecting the four areas highlight the traits of each of the houses.

**Towers** into the **sky** show that the Ravenclaws think they are better than other people because they are smarter than everyone else. This generalization may not hold true for every individual within the house of Rowena Ravenclaw, but it does for the majority. The attitude of Ravenclaws tend to make them appear as if they are above the rest of the students due to their intellectual status.

The **Gryffindor Tower**also reaches into the sky and is quite tall. This could be due to the fact that they have the persona of thinking themselves to be the righteous ones and above the rules. Godric Gryffindor could come off as being very pompous and arrogant so positioning himself above the others (technically above Ravenclaw due to the level on which the students enter their Common Room).

The location of the **Cellars** on the **ground** mirror the humble qualities of its founder and its current Head of House. Hufflepuffs tend to me humble, loyal, and dedicated so a close proximity to the grounds and Hospital Wing reflect well on its founder and her students.

The **Slytherin Dorms under the lake** make sense because it is a dark and shady area (just like its founder). Slytherins are not as social as the others so the individual-oriented arrangement and location of the dorms makes perfect sense. The Slytherins of today (sadly it is most of them) are affiliated with Voldemort so the location away from the other houses is perfect from their plans to over throw the world.

xXxXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXxXx

The arrival of the final heir of the Four marks a new chapter in the War Against Voldemort (and subsequent Dark Lords. Grey Lords be forewarned!).

The youngest may come off as naïve, and her powers may have been the last to have awaken, but that does not mean she has the least control over them. While Air and Fire magic are (mostly) tuned to violent emotions, and Water is tuned to nurturing emotions, Earth magic is based on intention.

**Earth** magic primarially focuses on helping other individuals so the idea of it being intention based is a logical choice. Earth magic is different from the others because it tends to be physical. It is the "most difficult" to master because of this.

**Water **magic is about compassion. Like Earth magic, Water magic is used to help people (through healing) but can also used as a weapon.

**Fire** magic is used in battle. It does have a few practical purposes, but it is used primarially as a weapon. Fire magic focuses on passion (loyalty and dedication too when it comes to battles) and rage. Fire can be the most destructive (after Earth).

**Air** magic is by some the weakest of the four for it most take something from one of the other three to unlock its hidden potential (fire and earth for lightning, water for ice, sleet, hail, and snow).

The youngest heir has arrived and a new chapter has begun as previously stated. The heir of Earth's appearance is the most monumental because Earth relies heavily on the other three to continue to exist.

xXxXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXxXx

Friendships will be tested and barriers will be broken. The Four shared many of the principles of the Founders except for the strong thirst for knowledge. While intellect was important to the Four, whit was not. While Slytherin is the oucast of the Founders, in comparison to the Four it was Ravenclaw that was the outcast… **(THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT)**

There is a very important reason why the heirs of the Four arrived the way they did. Air is the hardest to master followed by Fire, Water, and Earth. The inclusion of two Gryffindors and the lack of a Ravenclaw is not so much a principle of personality as much as it is of bloodlines.

The blood of the Four only ran potently through a single Founder of Hogwarts. That is not to say that it did not run through the others, but it was not in large enough quanities. (**THIS IS ALSO VERY IMPORTANT!!!).**

**Blood purity **was not important to the Four as it did not exist yet (except in interspecious mating for muggles did not exist yet). It was also not important to **Salazar Slytherin** except for the fact that he thought that muggleborns should be educated separately for an additional year or for the first year for they tended to hold back the portential of the half- and purebloods.

Salazar Slytherin was not a bad man. Godric Gryffindor was not a brainless warrior. Rowena Ravenclaw was not a fair scholar. Helga Huffelpuff was not a weak and lowly woman.

The tales of the Founders are shrouded in mystery for little has survived from their time. A cup of Hufflepuff, a locket of Slytherin, and the Sorting Hat of Gryffindor **are the only relics of the Foundders that are known to have survived** the test of time.

Author's Note

Wow this was fun redoing! I went from 110 words to like over 2100 minus this note and the sections dividers I made. I really enjoy enhancing the quality of this story and hope you enjoy reading it. So hopefully after reading you'll write me a nice little review! I love this story and its not almost five in the morning the day after Christmas 2006 so be kind and write me a nice little review please!

-Keeper!


	4. The Stormy Life of Air

(Chapter 4 Edited 12/27/06)

I have always known I was different. If it wasn't how I looked, it was how I acted, or how I dressed, how I spoke or how I ate. It was always the same thing: I was never good enough for anyone: friends, family, myself.

I was always the outsider. Even before the accident no one would talk to me. The other children always though that I thought I was too good for them. I didn't think that way, but my father and my grandparents did. The one person that loved me unconditionally in the world was my mother. And she too left me. I haven't had the easiest or greatest life in the world, but I do know that there are people living much worse lives than my own. I know I sound very selfish and conceited when I complain about my childhood, but sometimes I think if I had a better one I would have become a better person in the world and would not have settle for mediocrity and the family standards.

No one seemed to understand me. Not my family. Not my supposed friends. Not even the healers at St. Mungo's. My grandparents went as far as seeking muggle professional help to no avail—that was quite the stretch for them for they are pureblooded supremacists. See in the Wizarding world you have the Old Family Purebloods (with more than 10 generations of magical individuals), the New Purebloods (that have just 10 generations), the Purebloods that believe in the blood supremacy stuff, Half-Bloods with mixed parentage, and Muggleborns who are born in the non-magical community.

I personally think that the whole blood thing is ridiculous, but I won't dare speak against the views of my family. I have learned over the years that it is for my personal well being if I am only seen but **NOT** heard. I really do want to make a difference in the world, but I know I will be sorted into Slytherin like almost every other member of my family. My ambition is my downfall. I think I may just blend into the background of the other students. I don't really need to get the best grades because of the supposed connections of my grandparents and the ones I will make in school.

Ambition is seen as a bad thing, but it is really in the eye of the beholder. Society's opinion can change on a whim. It doesn't matter what one's intentions are. It is the actions that matter. Even then not so much because what is wrong one minute is popular the next. Politically correctness doesn't matter because money solves all of the problems. A lot of the corruption in the Ministry of Magic is due to this. I wish I could do something, but I know that I can't. My status of being a Pureblood from a "dark'" family would have my notions immediately dismissed as personal gain.

The Wizarding World in Britain in particular is very old fashioned in its ways. While other nations of similar age such as France and Spain have adapted with time, the British Ministry has held fast to its ways. Older Wizarding nations such as Egypt, China, Japan, and Italy have at least made efforts. It has taken time for them, but many things in those nations are much better. Yes blood purity is important to them, but not in the same way as in Britain. They have realized through time that constant inbreeding is dangerous and that the introduction of new blood in necessary for the survival of the wizarding race.

I know no one would expect me to know any of this. I am really quite and shy, but you wouldn't think that when you meet me. I look very imposing, even as a first year. Over time I have gained the nickname of "Troll face." It is all because of that stupid accident. I don't even… Never mind its not even worth it No one will ever see me as being smart, so mind as well let them underestimate me because one day they won't know what is coming until it is too late!

xXxXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXxXx

When I was little I grew up in Scotland. I wasn't living in the Wizarding quarters though. Ironically enough in Scotland, it is seen as a sign of wealth and status of a family to live in a large estate amongst the muggles. This is this most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. They hate muggles and can't stand them, but they won't to live in the same areas as them to show off their status because they can. I really don't get it. Why would they want to do it? They only wizarding family I can think of that does it in England are the Black Family, but they live in London. Their urban mansion is tucked away in the city and they sold their land to make a fortune.

I loved Scotland. The air always tasted so fresh and clean. All you could see for miles and miles were fields of green. The views were breath taking. **(I know that sounds really sappy but these are my private thoughts and no one will see them so I can be honest with myself right?). **I liked the peace and quiet of the area. Oddly enough there was another wizarding family that lived near by. They were not the type my grandparents would normally associate with, but they were Slytherins for a reason. You take what you can get, and it's better to associate with wizards than muggles. You never know when a friendship can come in handy.

It was the best time of my life. I had an awesome time, a "loving" family, and him. I was a year older, but we were the best of friends. Sort of like day and night, but that's beside the point. We were best friends, blood brothers. We stuck by each other through thick and thin. Our parents thought it was "cute." Our personalities were quite different; in a sense we completed each other. It was kind of off. We had this like twin telepathy thing going on for a while.

Then Death Eaters came. They took my dad. I had never been so scared. My dad threw me into a closet. They didn't look for me; they just took my dad and Apparated away. When my mother came back she was hysterical. And then it was decided we had to leave. My grandparents had taken care of many of the things necessary for the move. We left so sudden I was unable to think straight. I wasn't even able to say goodbye. I never got to appreciate my last moments in Scotland.

We fled to Ireland, and I never saw him again. That's when I began to take my emotions on myself. My mother was very distraught as were my parents after the abduction of my father. My family remained neutral on the blood purity issue for political reasons. They wanted to be on the winning side as a true Slytherin family would do so. And that's how I ended up looking the way I do. I was ignored and shunned. They blamed it all on me. IT was not like I could stand up to grown wizards and do something, but never the less it was my fault he was gone. On my eleventh birthday I got my Hogwarts letter.

After the Death Eater attacks died down, my mom finally decided it was safe for me to attend Hogwarts. Days before I was set to leave for Hogwarts my mother had overdosed on dreamless sleep potions. In combination with muggle sleeping pills she had overdosed and currently is in the Long Term Intensive Ward with the Longbottoms.

Once again I was "the root" of all of the problems for the Flint Family. My grandparents made it their goal to make sure I would be groomed into a fine Slytherin that would make my parents proud, despite them thinking I was a shame to the Flint Family and the cause of my father's disappearance and my mothers overdose. And then it began.

My power of Air.

xXxXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXxXx

Howdy y'all. Here is another updated version of an early chapter in the Four. I am sorry they are taking so long but I am trying hard to improve the integrity of the story and have had to make several changes to plot for it to flow smoother in later chapters. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.

Please review it only takes a few seconds and really makes me feel proud of doing this.

I have gone once more from a few hundred words (140) to almost 1400!

-Keeper.


	5. The Burning Passion of Fire

(Chapter 5 edited 12/27/06)

It seems like forever since I have seen him. Growing up in a rural area was tough because there were few kids around my age. I guess its obvious where I grew up from my accent. I have always been misunderstood-literally and figuratively due to that. On the upside there were very few muggles in the area so I was able to play quidditch all the time. Quidditch, the best game ever invented! I really don't understand why it isn't a bigger deal in life. To muggles, football (soccer to Americans), baseball, American football, and to some degree golf, seem to have bigger influences in daily life then in comparison with quidditch.

Don't get me wrong. It is my favorite sport, but sometimes I think that there is something else out there for me, but it is all that is expected of me. You see my father was an avid quidditch fan, but a horrible flier, and my mother is terrified of heights, but does not expect anything of me. She thinks that I am a stupid mindless jock. Yes I go on and on about quidditch but it isn't the only thing in my life. I enjoy the finer things in life, but my enthusiasm for my favorite pastime is often misunderstood as an unhealthy obsession; you see my mother doesn't approve of my father's interest in quidditch. She is a bookworm and a prude. I know you shouldn't say bad things about your parents, but everyone says it: my father, my grandparents, her friends, etc.

It is hard living in my household. I sometimes wish I could swap lives with someone. Just because I couldn't play a stupid violin or memorize a lot of stupid poetry at age 2, my mother thought I was a complete idiot and blamed it on my father. She was disappointed that I was not a "genius" such as herself. Don't get me wrong, she is a smart woman, but walks all over others to get what she wants.

MY father was ecstatic when he caught me on his broom one day. I was just a wee little lad, and I was flying on his broom. It was my first bit of accidental magic. I got a good beating from my mother for taking up such foolishness as that, but my grandparents (especially her parents) and my father were proud. They knew I would be a natural and that's all the expected me. Though they did not agree with my mother's verdict on my intelligence, they didn't have many expectations in regards with academics.

I will admit I had reading and writing for a lesson, but I do enjoy a good book from time to time. I am not obsessed with quidditch and have it on the brain all of the time. I wish everything would just go back to much simpler times.

I think I was like three when I met him. He was the nicest kid ever. He saved me from this weird dog thing. I swear it had three heads. He shot a very strong gale of wind out of his hands. OR well I think that's what he did. He was too young for a wand, but then again I got one later one before I was off to Hogwarts. It was an unspoken rule that magical families (especially the old ones) gave old wands belonging to deceased family members to the children to practice magic to be at the top of their classes…that rarely worked for many of the muggleborns outranked the oldest of the pureblooded families. It is not so much about skill as it is ability. Knowing something is not the same as doing it.

xXxXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXxXx

I feel sorry for the muggleborns at times because they are thrown into a new world and there are at time such low expectations for them and at other times impossibly high ones. People do not give them enough credit. My family believes that it is not the blood of the wizard, but the ability and skill.

I was never very good at magic. Well I could some transfiguration just fine and was good at herbology to some degree, but I was a disappointment to both of them when it came to charms and history or magic. Both of them were well versed in both of the areas. It was the one thing my father wasn't too keen off me. He knew I tried my best and always gave more than 100, but didn't understand how two of the leading historians and charms practitioners in Britain could produce a son without much skill in either one. HE understood that history is more of a personal taste. But the natural ability in charms runs through my family's blood. IT is what we have been known for, and the reason the majority of my family have been placed in Ravenclaw for generations.

I have never been that much of a student, but I always tried. I just never found it very interesting. I tried but it never… I could never pay attention long enough to really understand it. I just don't think I am cut out to be in this family. I wish I was, but I guess quidditch is all that I have.

xXxXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXxXx

We were good friends after that incident with that strange dog thing. I was so scared then and then out of nowhere he saved me. HE looked familiar, but I couldn't think of where I had seen him before. My parents were very overprotective of me, despite their opinions on my future. We were inseparable. Our parents became good friends quickly, but then it happened. I think I was six. I heard screams coming from his house. I ran over there and there was smoke everywhere. And… there was no one inside.

I never saw him again until Hogwarts. I never really expected him to be there. That was really stupid of me because it is basically the only school for witchcraft and wizardry in Great Britain. Yes there are a few smaller schools but they tend to focus on one area in particular, and are quite mediocre. I don't know why I really thought that, but I guess it was so long since he left abruptly that all hope of seeing him again had faded away. **I wasn't ready for the surprises in store for me at Hogwarts**

By then I had decent control of the flames I create when I am angry. It didn't necessarily have to be when I was angry, but it was triggered by my emotions.

xXxXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXxXx

Author's Note

Here's another update to keep you all happy. My MacBook is acting strangely so this is taking longer than expected. From 158 words to approx. 1000-not too shabby 

Happy Holidays and please review!

-Keeper (12/27/06)


	6. The Sob Story of Water

(Chapter 6 12/27/06)

Water: The reason for life. I have always enjoyed walking in the rain. Being wet is fun. I have always enjoyed the welcoming sight of water. While a lot of people can find the ocean intimidating I think that it is awe inspiring. I really enjoy being outdoors and appreciating the small things in life, but I have little time for any of that anymore. My father is overbearing and trying to live out all of his unfulfilled dreams through me. I know that my parents only want the best for me as any parents do, but they have gone to obsessively extreme lengths. I don't think that anyone has had their parents plan every exact detail for the first 60 years of their child's life.

Swimming and surfing are awesome. I enjoy being out in nature and especially interacting with the water. With the hustle an bustle of today's society it is hard to believe that there are under appreciated things like lakes and forests still in this world. It is amazing that all of nature's beauty has not already been eradicated in order to make more building for civilization. Surfing is definitely muggle, but it's awesome. The wind and water in your face and hair is an awesome experience. It is still nothing to quidditch.

It's all my dad talks about. The closest my father got to quidditch was being a reserve keeper for his house team. He wasn't even the first string reserve! HE is truly atrocious at the game, but pretends as if he is too good for everyone else. I really don't like that about. Any time I go over to a new friend's house I end never talking to those kids again. My father means well but really knows how to push the buttons of people by bragging about my supposed accomplishments.

Getting my Hogwarts letter was the happiest day of his life. He always thought that I was nothing, well not exactly. I would rather be outside playing in water than flying on a broomstick than training to become the next Minister of Magic. Not to say that I don't love quidditch, but I feel more at home in the waves than in the sky. I really enjoy reading, but I don't think he thinks I dedicate enough time to my studies. I try hard to focus, but is hard to do so when the weather outside is perfect to surf or fly on my broom.

He is trying to mold me, well has been trying to mold me into a prefect since the beginning. HE keeps on going on how I will not live long enough to become Head Boy if I don't get off of my board and bunk down on my studies. Some of the things he says really frighten me. They aren't mean or anything but it seems like he knows that I am going to die soon or something. I really don't know what is going on in that mind of his but it really frightens me sometimes.

My mother is nice enough. Like my father she expects great things out of me, but doesn't hold as high expectations. That is not to say she does not think I will amount to nothing, but knows that I am not bookish enough for a job in the Ministry. I try to appease my dad to no end. I love my mother and she has always tried to mix fun with all of the studies my dad has me do. Because of the workload my father piles on me I never attended muggle school or the pre-Hogwarts programs many other children attend before going to Hogwarts.

I am surprised that he wouldn't want me to begin to show off how smart I was before my first year began. I know he means well, but it is really hard to live up to the expectations that he has for me when the majority of them are unrealistic. **HE keeps on telling me I will die a tragic death early in my life if I don't get my priorities straight**—this really frightens the hell out of me.

xXxXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXxXx

My powers awakened when I was ten I believe. I was at a ministry banquet. I think it was the second to last Christmas one I attended before going to Hogwarts. Because I was born after the first of September I was pushed back to the year after. It was the last time I would remember feeling like myself until I attended Hogwarts. Normally there are a lot of children at these kind of functions, but this time there were only two other kids besides me. They were like day and night, but they seemed to be the best of friends. One with black hair, the other a light honey brown. One with horrible teeth, the other… he was… REALLY COOL LOOKING! Not to say that I'm ugly, but I am just a little boy compared to him…well both of them. I learned that both of them were at Hogwarts already.

It was really intimidating going over to them and trying to interact with them. But the brown haired one was really nice and took me under his wing. The black hair boy was nice. They were both older than me, but we still managed to have a great time despite that fact. It was really fun being with them. It was the first time in a long time that I was actually having fun. My mother would take me to the beach from time to time but I never had a friend there. This was different. I had made two new friends.

They even told me so. We got along so well that the time flew by. Before we knew it, our parents would be coming to get us to go home. It felt exhilarating to do what I wanted for once instead of what my father expected me to do. I know that teenagers rebel and everything, but I don't think I could ever do that. I don't think that would be accepted. I don't think I would be even able to try…

After a while, when they got to know me, they showed me their powers over air and fire. Soon after with a flick of the wrist I could conjure water.

xXxXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXxXx

Author's note…

Some minor changes have been made in particular Cedric's opinion of Oliver. I think that it made the plot a little too confusing. Hopefully this flows better.

Sorry this is so short but its getting late and my wrist is really bothering me. I went from over 200 words to about 1000. I am not too happy with this update but I couldn't really come up with anything else for this one. I will try to have the Earth Elemental's chapter up soon!

Please Review and Happy Holidays,

-Keeper (12/27/06)


	7. The Cornerstone of Earth

(Chapter 7 Edited 12/30/06)

I have never felt more at home than outside in nature. I love both quidditch and working out in the garden. My dad wasn't too happy about the former, but my skills soon changed that. I always have known magic has existed. I was always a tad different than everyone else. I could make the worst land fertile in days. I could outdo many of the local florists.

I was never a prissy little girl like all of my other friends. I thoroughly enjoyed getting dirty when I was younger. As I have gotten older, I still enjoy it to some extent, but I don't think that is anything to be ashamed of. I didn't grow up with magic like most children do. Yes, both of my parents are magical, and yes, my brother is a chaser for a pro-quidditch team, but we never took advantage of magic. Everything was done by hand. The only magic I was exposed to was quidditch, floo powder, and healers. I grew up fairly muggle and attended muggle primary school.

I have always been fascinated by how muggles interact without magic. My love of herbology really helped me understand them. My mom is a healer and my dad is a medi-wizard. Everyone expects me to follow in their footsteps but I really don't think I can. My heart is just not into that kind of stuff. I like helping people but I don't think that I could see that much misery day in and day out.

I loved playing quidditch and my mother thought it was a good source of exercise but my father wouldn't hear it. He is old fashioned in the sense that he thinks that girls should cook, clean, raise children, be the good wife, and possible have a job as a seamstress, teacher, or healer. And he doesn't think I am capable for the first two so that has left me being a healer. Not even THE PUREBLOODED SLYTHERINS act like that. Yes they don't let girls on their teams, but there are plenty of them in the pro leagues.

I really can't stand the man. He treats me like dirt. My brother Kent couldn't wait to get out of the house. He told me if I ever want to go pro his door to his flat will be open for me. I can't stand my father. I think he only sees me as a little fragile doll. His siblings and my mothers all encourage the "gift" I have. I won several junior amateur competitions, but I have to do that all in secret now. It's almost as if I am living a secret life.

I mean I can only take so many of those etiquette lessons. He doesn't like me being out in the garden or working helping the florist in the nearby muggle village. So what am I supposed to do? Flower arranging is a "female" task, so why can't I do it?

I think he is just a control freak and I cannot stand him. I don't see why my mother married a Ravenclaw like him. I remember when my brother was sorted into Gryffindor like my mother, he was so annoyed. I remember Kent's tale of the howler he received the next day. I am so scared what's going to happen to me. I have been told I am just like my mother. SO hopefully I will get into Gryffindor… heck I would rather be in Slytherin than in Ravenclaw at this point.

I wish he would die. He is nothing but trouble. I swear he is a death eater or more likely follows their ideals. He hates how we live near muggles. I find that odd since muggles have saved his lives on several occasions. I swear he is worse than Professor Snape. My mother was good friends with him despite their different houses, and like even HE hates my father. I really wish my father would die.

Ok I think I have ranted much too long. I know my life isn't perfect, but I know there are many people that have had much more difficult ones, but this is my story so give me a break. I just can't understand why my mother chose that beast to be her husband. I know Kent and I could have come out different or not even been born, but I would have rather that than stand another day with my so called father. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts. I plan on staying there for as many breaks as possible or at least spend breaks with my father. I don't care what he says at this point because as far as I am concerned Professor Severus Snape can be my father (**This is important! It explains her take on inter house relations!!!-she is good friends with a Slytherin… no it is not a chaser!)**

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

I first realized the existence of my gifts when I was about nine or so. Some family friends from Scotland were staying over for a few weeks. Their son and I were only a few years apart, but we were fairly close. He showed me his powers, and then I was able to do something similar. He understood me, and made me feel good about myself.

It was cool how he controlled his element. It was a tad flashy yes, but matched his personality very well. It was fun having a secret of our own. I think I may have to use my powers for selfish reasons… no I am kidding. I can't stand my father… well since he had his heart attack. He has never been the same. It's really been driving me insane. I was only seven when it happened. A child can only take so much!

My father said I was too much of a tomboy, and my mother said I was too prissy. Aren't you confused? I am. My power over earth is very subtle, but very dear to my heart. My grandma used to tell me tales of the Chosen Four. I have a feeling she knew more than she told me. Earth is a good element because it has many sides to it.

There is the subset of wood. Wood consists of all of the plants. Flowers brighten the world and trees help humanity's progress. Wood is a very subtle element for it is very passive. It is a powerful force, but it is often used for other purposes. Plants provide food and energy for animals and people and also take in our carbon dioxide. There is a very gentle balance in this world and I understand it. I always knew that my green thumb was a little too advanced to just be "a natural gift."

Rock is like me playing quidditch. I am not a pushover. I am not afraid of getting dirty or getting hurt. I always put in more than one hundred percent (except when its something for my dad—it's worth the punishments to get him angry). I have to sides to me. I can be very girly and happy. And then there is the violent tomboy. Sometimes they overlap. I really enjoy making people stand on edge.

I have always believed everything happens for a reason. And as much as I hate my father I am (**this pains me to say… well admit this)** I am glad (**bleh**) he is my father.

I hope he realizes soon that he can't control my life. I obviously don't have the skills and talents he wants me to have and I never will. I hope he gets that into his mind sooner or later because I will not hesitate to use force if necessary.

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

Author's Note

This was the hardest of the four back-stories to revise for its so easy to see Marcus as a bit neglected/ abused, Cedric as having an overbearing father, and Oliver as being sheltered/ lonely. Katie doesn't have as much personality as the others in the books despite lasting longer in the book series than the others.

I really thought that an unhappy childhood would do a good job at combining quidditch, her powers over earth, and her personality. She can act very motherly (towards Harry) but can also be very fierce (in quidditch).

Well I hope everyone likes this version much better than the original. I went from 150 to 1300… I know it's not perfect, but I want to redo all of the previous chapters so they fit much better with the new plot developments

Feedback is always a plus no matter if its praise or criticism. All opinions are welcome.

-Keeper


	8. A Change of Scenery: Sorting Air

(Chapter 8 edited 12/30/06)

September 1, 1986

So the day had finally come. I could not wait to arrive at that safe haven known as Hogwarts. I knew that if I didn't get into Slytherin I would have been disowned. I had no chance of getting into Ravenclaw, my family's alternative. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor would get me completely disinherited right off the bat—too bad I know I will never get into either one of them.

It started like any other day. My grandparents were going off on me on how I should be more like them and less like my parents. They also kept mentioning how I was a bright boy and I would go far if I got into Slytherin or even Ravenclaw because Hogwarts is where you make all of your connections for success later on in life. They were actually really civil to me. It was odd.

The strangest bit was that my parents actually showed up! They had missed the last few holidays and my last birthday, but that all meant nothing to me. They had showed up to take me to King's Cross. I know that they actually cared for me. I know it was difficult to take time off of work but this really touched me. I had not seen them for so long and they were acting like proper parents. My father was going on and on about how proud of me I was and my mother kept crying over how I had grown up so quickly.

Even my grandparents were falling suit. It was like the world was ending. I knew I would never get into Ravenclaw. I am not smart enough. I know that I am not stupid by far, but everyone misjudges me based on my appearance. Slytherin fits my personality well, but I feel that it's very unlikely, for I am too reckless like a Gryffindor and too concerned about those around me like a Hufflepuff. All of the houses have their strengths and weaknesses… maybe I will be the first person to not receive a house…

I doubt I am good enough for any of them.

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

The trip to King's Cross was very quiet. It was almost done in complete silence except for my mother's sobs. I know they were good parents despite never being there for me. I knew that they were very dedicated to their work. And I would rather them be dedicated to their work than associating with people like the Malfoy's and the Parkinson's.

I knew they were good people and my grandparents meant well, but I really wanted to separate myself from them. I wanted to create my own identity. I am sick of being known as so and so's child or grandchild.

My grandparents left soon after we crossed the barrier and wished me the best of luck into getting into Slytherin (well what they said was "Best of luck staying out of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor").

My father left next. He went on and on about how he was sorry we hadn't had any quality father son time lately, but knew I would make a fine chaser and he would be proud no matter what house I got into. He put my trunk on the train before he Apparated off to work. He slipped me a piece of parchment with a bronze wax seal (**which I have not opened to this day)**.

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

My mother left, but not before kissing my forehead, neatening my hair, and pushing a pouch of galleons into my pocket.

"Now Marcus, I know I have not been the best mother in the world. I know you grandparents are not the most pleasant people in the world, but I would rather you be with them than unsafe and alone at home. I am sorry work takes so much of our time, but what we do is very important. I don't want… (whispers to herself before trailing off) **HIM to return**."

"Yes, mother. I will behave."

"That's a good boy. Marcus, I will be proud no matter what house you get into. I know you don't enjoy your studies, but try your hardest. You will need to keep your grades up if you want to be a chaser. I do hope you beat your father's or my chaser record (**a lack of houses mentioned here is important**). Now behave yourself and make some new friends from **all** of the houses."

"I will. I need to get going if you don't want me to miss the train."

"I will see you for Christmas. Your father and I have something planned for just the three of us. So do try hard on your studies. Don't be afraid to ask for help. Professor McGonagall is scary, but she helps ALL of her students. Well dear I must be off. I expect a letter to be on my desk every Monday morning. I will see you at break and do fix your collar."

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

_The sorting of the first was Slytherin_:

The train ride wasn't that bad. I sat with a red headed boy, a fourth year Gryffindor. It was just the two of us. I knew from the hair and freckles he was a Weasley, but he seemed a lot nicer than what everyone said about them. He didn't think poorly of me when I told him my name. We had a decent conversation the whole train ride and he wished me the best of luck on my sorting when I had to make my way with the other first years to the boats.

The ride was very wet. That is all I will say. I was stuck with three very clingy boys. I don't like being too judgmental but they are either going to be cowering Hufflepuffs or henchmen Slytherins.

I didn't wait a long time to be sorted. Surprisingly there weren't that many people with last names A-E. I was sorted fifth or sixth if I am recalling my sorting correctly. I was a bit distracted by the ceiling. I knew magic existed, but I was transfixed by how the ceiling of the Great Hall was a brilliant rendering of the actual sky.

McGonagall shouted, "Flint, Marcus"

I walked up between the middle tables in the hall and walked up to the stool near the Head Table. I donned the hat and waited for its verdict:

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

"So the first has arrived."

'What?' I replied.

"You are destined for great things. Loyal as Hufflepuff."

'No way. I am not going there!'

"And WHY not. I am the one that does the SORTINGS here!"

'I am not dedicated enough. And I don't make friends easily.'

"That is no reason to not put you there, but alas I do agree it is not for you."

----------

"Wise as a Ravenclaw"

'Not too bad.'

"You are a lot wiser than you let on."

'I like to have people underestimate me.'

"That is very Slytherin of you!"

'I DO NOT WANT TO GO THERE!!!'

"That is not very Ravenclaw of you, but very Gryffindor of you!"

'Oh vey!'

---------

"Brave as a Gryffindor"

'Sounds interesting.'

"You are very headstrong and firm in your beliefs. You know what you want and are not afraid to do what it takes. You don't want to take the easy way and you want to alienate yourself from your family's dark past. I feel this is going to be quite difficult."

'How so?'

"Alas something's can only be answered by time."

'Huh?'

"Better be in Slytherin" the hat shouted rather enthusiastically.

'What? Why?' I ask myself. I soon make the trek to the table I feared the most.

So I walked over to the Slytherin table and immediately felt as if it was wrong. I saw the red haired fourth year try to give me a smile from the Gryffindor table. I hope we could still be friends after that. He knew I really didn't want to be a Slytherin. Maybe I should talk to him.

I am not evil, what am I doing here?

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

Author's Note

I hope you like the rewrite of Marcus' sorting. I hope you liked how I shed some light on how I interpreted what caused him to become the character he is. I don't know why but I was drawn immediately to Oliver and Marcus when I read the first book. (Katie and Hermione also became quick favorites for me also).

I don't know if I over did this, but I hope you like it. I may have gone a bit over the top, but I really wanted to come with an explanation for why he is such a cold person in the books. I know Slytherins are "tainted" but to be he has never acted (except in the movies) like the other Slytherins. Yes he played dirty in quidditch, but that's just a style of play.

I made a big improvement from the original 88 words. I hope you see that too! Please review! All comments are welcome. I am a little shy of 1400 words here and proud of it. This really tested my writing skills because I needed to make this believable to be coming from a young Marcus, the one untainted by Slytherins of yesteryear.

-Keeper


	9. A Fire Burning Deep Inside: Sorting Fire

(Chapter 9 edited 12/30/06)

September 1, 1987.

I really had begun to feel the pressure from me ma and da when Hogwarts was concerned. They had such lofty goals for me to achieve for my first year alone. I was scared that I would make a mockery of them. I knew that everyone (Especially the muggleborns) know very little about Hogwarts and the Sorting, but my parents were being especially tight lipped.

I didn't really know anyone that had already gone. I had one friend. He was sorted last year. He was put into Slytherin. He was a nice guy and is making do there. He wished he wasn't there but I told him I would be his friend no matter where we both ended up and that really brightened his day.

My parents left me at Kings Cross without much of a hello, goodbye, or behave Oliver. It was weird. It was almost as if they were frightened to be there. As soon as they put my stuff on the train and other kids began boarding they were gone.

So I looked for my friend on the train and couldn't find him. I sat alone for a while on the train. I sat with a girl who introduced herself as Penelope. She was a lot smarter than me from what I got out of my first impression of her, but she was nice. I have always been a quiet and shy person and we soon became good friends. We made a deal we would be friends until the end no matter which houses we were sorted into.

Before we knew it we were at Hogsmeade's station. We soon departed from the train (in our robes) and got into the first boat with the very tall man along with a red headed boy with glasses and a blonde girl. We got very wet on the ride, but my new friend Penelope charmed our clothes dry when no one else was looking.

"When did you learn that?" I asked her.

"I read it in one of the books. I was so excited to come here. I am the first witch in my family!"

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

"Fire's in Gryffindor" that was what was on Marcus Flint's mind. HE knew that his friend was too simple minded (but in a nice way) to be put into the den of snakes. Oliver was too trusting and naïve for his own good. He pegged Oliver as a Gryffindor or possibly a Hufflepuff, but knew he would never be with him. Being friends would be hard with the house rivalry, but he would try.

McGonagall called, "Wood, Oliver"

I was the final person to be sorted… I looked around my peers, and then saw him. My best friend Marcus was over at the Slytherin table. Maybe I would be there. I sat down and put on the hat.

Meanwhile at the Ravenclaw, Penelope Clearwater was hoping her new friend Oliver would be sorted with her. She knew he was not a bookworm by far, but knew he was very curious by nature. She was glad to know that the blonde girl from the boat was in Slytherin and the snobby red haired boy was in Gryffindor.

"I hope he's a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff at least. I really don't hope he gets stuck with one of those two!" Penelope thought from the Ravenclaw table, but knew very well deep down that things would not happen her way.

She had met a few nice people that were also in her house, but soon grew tired of them. Deep down she had to act friendly with them—they would be living together and sharing classes together for the next few years.

Oliver put on the hat with high hopes. He had a good chance of being with one of his friends. He had a seventy five chance of being with someone he knew. He met a boy after Penelope was sorted into Ravenclaw that seemed very nice. As luck would have it, he was soon sorted into Hufflepuff. So now Oliver was doing everything to remain out of Gryffindor.

'I hope I don't get stuck with that red headed snobby boy. He is more Slytherin than Marcus' Oliver thought to himself as he donned the hat.

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

"Godric's heir has arrived. And wielding the power of fire I might add."

'Huh? Heir? Fire? Yes I am a fire elemental. What do you mean I am an heir?

"Fair as Helga, wise as Rowena, and as cunning as Salazar…"

'That's nice and all but what does that have to do with anything… I want to be with Marcus or Penelope!

"Ravenclaw is defiantly out of the picture. Young Miss Clearwater will be a good friend to you indeed. No my boy, there are bigger things in store for you. Brave, courageous, dedicated, and loyal. Hufflepuff… no…"

'Where am I going? Too bad I won't be with Marcus. We haven't talked in ages. Penelope was the first girl that understood me!'

"You are definitely a GRYFFINDOR!"

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

I walked over to the table and then looked back at Marcus. He had a crestfallen expression on his face, but knew it was for the best. Penelope however looked like she was going to cry. I wasn't sure if it was because I was stuck with the red hair boy from the boat or because we weren't in the same house.

I tried to make the best of it right away. The Hufflepuff boy was nothing like Penelope or Marcus, but I knew in time he would become a good friend. Now I was stuck with the kid from the boat and a few other boys. The Gryffindors don't seem too bad except for him. I managed to strike up a conversation about quidditch with his two older brother, who came over not too long later to congratulate their brother (and offer their condolences for me and the other three lads for having to share a dorm with their brother).

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

Author's Note

I personally enjoyed this sorting the most. It was the simplest to do! I felt it was the easiest to reviews and lengthening from the mere approx 200 words it started with! I made it to about 1000 words. I know its short, but I felt like I should save myself for Cedric and Katie in particular. My wrist is hurting too. I felt like Percy and Penelope are a horrible couple and that she should be Oliver's friend as I don't know anyone else from their year. I did make up a few unnamed people who will be eventually identified (the blonde girl from the boat, the Hufflepuff boy, and the other Gryffindor boys from their year).

Have a happy and safe new year!

Review responsibly!

-Keeper


	10. A Flurry of Emotions: Sorting Water

(Chapter 10 edited 12/31/2006)

September 1, 1989

(Water makes his mark. And becomes a Hufflepuff.)

My mother and father were quite excited this morning. I think they had more butterflies in their stomach than I did. I know they wanted me anywhere but Slytherin. They never outright said it but I had a feeling that was something that was not going to happen if I wanted to live to graduate.

I made my way to King's Cross with my parents in silence. They didn't say much but my mother kept fiddling with my hair and my father slipped a few galleons to me. He had never been overly emotional or affectionate with me. A handshake was his version of a hug. That did not however stop my mother from doing so.

Not many words were exchanged besides that. The two soon left after my father put my trunk on the train and my mother wished my luck on the train and was awaiting post. I knew I just had to be sorted into a house with one of those two boys from that party. I had forgotten their names by names by now, but knew they were in Slytherin and Gryffindor and I remembered how they looked like.

The rest of the ride was blown by quickly. I was soon joined in my empty compartment by two black girls who introduced themselves as Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet and a blonde boy named Zacharias Smith who I already knew did not think before he spoke. The four of us got along for most of the ride. I was disappointed I had not seen my friends but I had a feeling we would see each other soon.

The ride in the boats with the other first years was actually fairly dry compared to the tales I have heard from other people. I was so nervous. I rode the boat with Zacharias and the two girls. The sun had not completely set by the time we departed for school on the boats so I was tempted to go for a swim. It was so long since I had gone surfing as my dad has called it unfit for a wizard during the beginning of the summer. He wanted me to take my studies more seriously, but he just doesn't understand…

I was the first of the four of us to be sorted. Then again I was one of the first to be sorted period. I was very anxious to have my fate determined. The sorting hat looked older than Professor Dumbledore and that is saying something.

I had begun to drift off and search for my friends when it was my turn. Someone had poked me as it was my turn to walk up the middle aisle to the head table.

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

The deputy headmistress shouted "Diggory, Cedric".

I walked up and as I did I saw those two boys from the banquet. The dark haired one was in Slytherin. The one that "stole my heart" was in Gryffindor. I know that sounds weird for me to say about another boy. He was just everything I wanted to be if that makes sense. I was an only child and my father was always working so I didn't really have a male influence growing up. I didn't have any romantic feelings for him. It was just that I really looked up to him despite not really knowing him.

I would never be in Ravenclaw. I am quite bright, but I don't enjoy the work. That came out wrong. I am not lazy and I don't dislike doing work. I just don't like doing excessive amounts of work and obsessing every little detail of what I have read and written. Ravenclaw would never be a good match for me for I do not possess enough wit to be a Ravenclaw.

So I have a one in three chance to be with him. Gryffindor, Slytherin, or Hufflepuff. I also had a two in three chance of being with someone I knew. But I really wanted to be with the Gryffindor. I put on the hat, and the hat immediately surprised me.

"Warrior of water, Ravenclaw is out of the running"

I was immediately taken back by what was happening. I had no clue the hat was a sentient being. I thought it was just done randomly. I was not ready for what I was about to hear.

"You are brave, but you are no Gryffindor. You will face the epitome of evil head on, but will not back down. But it is not in your future to be in the den of the lions. And alas don't worry you'll see him soon enough."

"You are ambitious and cunning…"

'No Slytherin!' I thought. As much as I wanted to be with someone I knew I didn't want to be with the black haired kid with the horrible teeth. He seemed nice enough but I really didn't want to be with him for the next few years.

"But you could do well. You could go far there."

'No!' I replied.

"Dedicated and stubborn, better be HUFFLEPUFF" it announced to the Great Hall.

The Gryffindor boy looked crest fallen while the Slytherin had a smirk on his face. I knew everything would work out in the end. It just had to. The sorting hat said so…

Oh no. Then it sunk in as I finally sat down at the Hufflepuff table.

'I won't be with him.'

After some self doubt I began to put everything back into perspective.

'Maybe the hat is right after all" I said as I had begun to eat.

The possibility of becoming friends was not out of the running, but it was unlikely with the housing situations. And then it hit me. His name was Oliver and the Slytherin was Marcus.

I don't know why I spaced like that but then all of a sudden I could think of their names again. All of this has to be happening for a reason. We are all in different houses as part of a bigger plan or something…

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

**Author's note**

Sorry that this one is shorter than the other two so far, but my wrist is killing me. Well I thought it was shorter… I just did a word count and the text itself is about 1000 words give or take. I was going to leave it at 800 but decided I mind as well finish it off "properly."

I plan on revising the chapters a third time possibly in the future. I don't have much going for Cedric besides his admiration for Oliver so I thought I would keep his sorting short. I did foreshadow a few events to come but they could be interpreted for canon purposes or for the purposes of this fic.

This is really on the skimpy side compared to the other chapters. I really wanted to get this one done. I need to go to bed I have to go to work on New Year's Eve in like 12 hours so I hope you enjoyed this.

This is by far my least favorite of the updates so far because I really didn't know what to right. I thought I would introduce Zacharias early on…there is a reason why he mistrusts Harry so easily… I think he may be more than jealous… I was tempted to make him racist too but that would be too easy.

I am not trying to condone actions like that, but I wanted to cause some conflict in this chapter but I think I will do so with Katie's sorting.

I hope this made your day/ night whatever. More updates are on the way! Chapter 32 is now up!

-Keeper


	11. A Blossom of Hope: Sorting Earth

(Chapter 11 updated January 18, 2007)

September 1, 1990.

(The Chosen Four are reunited. Gryffindor has another.)

It was weird to be finally making my journey to King's Cross for the first time as a student. I had gone several times with my brother Kent, but now it was my time to go on the Hogwarts Express for myself. I had no clue what to was in store for me at King's Cross and more importantly Hogwarts. My father didn't even bother coming with me, which I was glad for. I didn't want him to ruin my moment of glory. And even better yet…. KENT home to bring me too!

This is a new chapter in my life. I have a new diary, new clothes, a new wand, a new owl, new books, a new trunk… basically everything is new. I am ready for a fresh start. Before I was always Katie the tomboy or Katie the flower freak. Maybe I will finally break out of my shell and make real friends. I was friendly with my childhood friends, but we never did the sleepovers or really going shopping together. It was enough for me then, but not I am at a stage in my life where I need to become more comfortable with who I am. And whats a better way than establishing a tight network of friends?

I knew how to get through the barrier after doing it several times dropping off and getting Kent with my parents. I was so happy it was my time. My brother put my trunk on the train as my mother gave me a hug. She knew I didn't want to be treated like a little child or embarrassed in front of others so she gave me a hug. Kent did also, and I had received glares from several girls around me. He Apparated after that for he had to return to the National Stadium. My mother followed suit soon after.

_**xXx tHe FoUr xXx**_

As I got on the train I found an empty compartment. It was a fairly early in the day so the train was essentially empty. There were a few people here and there, but I had not changed completely. If people were going to sit with me they were going to sit with me I was not going to go searching for them. I know that doesn't seem like the new and improved Katherine Ann Bell, but cut me some slack. A girl can only do so much.

Not soon after I was joined by a Chinese girl that told me her name was Cho. We hit it off almost right away. She was a big Tornadoes fan but admitted Puddlemere was a close second to her. (The Tornadoes were a good team despite their League standings. I personally liked Puddlemere, the Falcons, and the Tornadoes). We soon began to get deeply involved into conversation about coursework. We shared more than a mutual respect for quidditch. About an hour later another girl came into our compartment and asked if she could sit with us. Her name was Leanne and she got along really well with us. Before we knew it, the train was about to depart.

Leanne and Cho got along well too. We were all so similar yet different. I had an older brother that went as well as my parents, Cho's parents did as well, but Leanne was a muggleborn. She was taking it a lot better than some of the muggleborns I saw when we brought Kent over the years. Leanne was a muggleborn, but had read many books and had stayed in Diagon Alley with her parents for a month (instead of their annual vacation to a different country in the world) in Diagon Alley and had become accustomed to the magic. She's quiet, but I think she was just nervous.

The three of us talked for the rest of the ride as if we had been best friends for life. It was amazing how good of a time we had together. We really hit it off well. I didn't feel homesick. We all got a whole bunch of candy when the Trolly Lady came by. We had not even noticed the time fly by when a prefect came by and told us to get our robes on. Despite being the muggleborn, Leanne got into her's with the greatest ease and was the most comfortable in her's. Cho and myself had grown up with robes, but still had not managed to acquire the grace Leanne had managed to have learned during her month stay in Diagon Alley. I had a feeling we were going to be friends no matter what houses we were all sorted in.

As soon as we departed from the train we followed this really tall man (I swear he must be at least half-giant!) and got into boats. As we were about to leave we were joined by a fourth girl that immediately rubbed Leanne and myself the wrong way. Cho seemed to have recognize her from some where but did not mention much. We had some idle chit chat and before we knew it we were approaching Hogwarts! It was getting cold and I could not wait to get inside, sorted, and have a warm dinner in my stomach.

_**xXx tHe FoUr xXx**_

I was just so happy to have friends before the sorting because even if we weren't in the same house we would be bound to have at least one class together and we could study together. When Kent started at Hogwarts he would send home post almost every other day for most of his first year because he had such a hard time making friends. We never have been too competitive with each other but it made me feel happy inside that I had finally accomplished something my older brother had not!

The four of us, including the fourth girl who we learned on our way up the stairs was named Marietta, made a quick trip as it was quite nippy by the time we had arrived. Though Marietta was quite annoying, Leanne and myself bit our tongues to keep Cho happy, albeit Cho looked like she was prepared to kill Marietta there and then.

It was just awesome to be independent for once… well kind of… Being at school is going to make me have to change how I act. I am going to have to interact with people my age everyday and learn how to bite my tongue. My father was hoping I would become more studious (and become a Ravenclaw or Slytherin), but I had no intentions of pleasing him. I know that sounds really cruel and everything, however I am going to become my own person. I am not going to do things to please my peers, my friends, my professors, the headmaster, my brother, or my parents. I WILL DO EVERYTHING FOR MYSELF!!!

I will admit that sounds very selfish, but if I focus only achieving goals for myself I feel I will have a better chance of succeeding. That doesn't mean I won't hesitate to help someone with an assignment or get them out of a jam, but I will be doing stuff for personal fulfillment. I know that sounds weird and awfully Slytherin in a sense while also possessing hints of Hufflepuff. I just like helping others. In a sense I use others by helping them to make me feel good about myself.

I am very wise and do my work and receive top marks as many Ravenclaws, but I lack the ambition that drives Slytherin in academics and the passion for Ravenclaws. Nonetheless I am as dedicated, focus, and loyal as any Hufflepuff…that really makes me think that I will end up in Hufflepuff. I don't think I am brave enough for Gryffindor…

Though I have stood up to my father several times, I know when to and not to pick a fight, and am very headstrong. Once I make up my mind there is no way I am backing out of it. I am not perfect and I have never claimed that I am, but sometimes I feel like I have to be because everyone associates me with my parents or my brother. I guess that's how I could be in just about any house… though I would prefer death over Ravenclaw… and heck Slytherin too.

If I get into Hufflepuff I will have to follow in my brother's legacy… so I guess I will just have to prove that I am as brave if not even more so than even Godric Gryffindor himself! I just don't think I will get in there. In a sense I have too much ambition to not be in Slytherin. But that in combination with my natural intelligence could also put me in with those wretched Ravenclaws and then I would have to listen to my father go on and on about how my grades aren't good enough or how I am not acting the way a girl should. I am hardworking and dedicated. I have always been loyal to the few friends I have had so I guess I could have no problem getting into Hufflepuff.

I just don't know why I am bothering to even think I have a chance to get into Gryffindor. I will admit it would be awesome to be there, but I just cannot fathom being able to prove myself enough to get in there. So I guess I will just have to wait. Everyone (well aside from the muggleborns most of the time) have already chosen a house (and in some cases two houses) that they want to get into. I just can't really make up my mind because I am damned with my personality. Because of it I will get stuck in three houses that will ruin my life because of the expectations there will be for me on account of my family. And there is no way I will get into Gryffindor… though I will admit I have always fancied lions and the colors scarlet and gold…

_**xXx tHe FoUr xXx**_

The sorting hat sang its song, though I had paid little attention to it, but for a brief span of time I listened attentively. Then after it had sang its song it had immediately after said something that caught my interest. Something about the Chosen Four will protect the school. We are in for some tough times the next few years. The four will wield air, fire, water, and earth.

I had zoned out for quite a long time… well to me at least. Cho had poked me just as:

"Bell, Katie" McGonagall read off her list.

Cho was the one to poke me because we were in alphabetical order. There were one or two people ahead of me… I cannot remember. Cho came immediately after me and soon after her were Marietta and Leanne (though not consecutively). I had began the walk up the middle aisle before I glanced to one side and saw a familiar face, one I had not seen in a few years. It just surprised me which house he was sorted into. I guess he had really changed…

I saw Flint over at the Slytherin table. He is not much of a looker, but he sis (or maybe its was now that he is a Slytherin) a nice guy. He gave a quick smile and a nod while the people around him weren't looking. Not long after I placed the hat on my head. Now my fate for the next seven years and possibly the rest of my life would depend on the decision of a stupid, old, smelly hat.

_**xXx tHe FoUr xXx**_

"Merlin. The fourth has arrived. And she wields earth" the hat nearly shouted to me.

'So I am one of the Chosen Four. My grandma knows something. The tales of the Four to some extent were often the subject of my childhood nighttime stories.'

"Ravenclaw is wrong for you. You are wise, but have do have neither a passion for reading or a desire to learn more than that is expected of you. Slytherin is also an ill choice for you. You Katie Bell are as crafty and ambitious as many of the most prominent members of Slytherin house, but are too selfless to lie in the den of the snakes. You are cunning but lack the wit."

'There goes my chances with Marcus' I thought to myself. I never really saw myself as a Slytherin but it would be nice to be with an older student that could help shield me from unwanted admirers.

"Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Both fine houses and as similar as the last pair. For while Ravenclaw and Slytherin valued intellect, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff valued actions and intent. The former couple judged the book by the cover so to speak. They were very narrowminded in their evaluation of a students character and ability. There are some things that cannot be learned out of a book. Doing things dishonestly or for the wrong intentions are not noble qualities"

'Not exactly good or bad choices. I guess I am a better person that I thought!'

"Katie Bell you need to have more faith in yourself. Godric and Helga as a couple and as individuals kept an open mind while evaluating possible dangers and their students. That is why they died together and Ravenclaw and Slytherin each died alone. For acting noble, brave, dedicated, and loyal will get you farther in life than solely relying on one's intelligence and ability at cheating others through wit or cunning."

'I don't understand' I thought.

"In time you will young lass. Remember to stay true to yourself. There are many evils you have yet to face. When you find your true love you will know it and they will appreciate everything that you are, have become, and will become. Change because you want to, not because others want you to. This is a hard decision because you share all of the qualities of both Godric and Helga as well as a few of the remaining founders. Earth would put you in Hufflepuff, but…"

'But what? If I have a legacy to fuffill!'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_**xXx tHe FoUr xXx**_

I took off my hat and began to walk to the Gryffindor table. Before I chose a seat quite far from the Head Table I turned and saw a sad face on Marcus. I was greeted over at the Gryffindor by many giggles and odd stares. But I was drawn to this one kid. His warm personality seemed to draw me to him. He was older than me, but treated me with respect.

Cho was soon sorted into Ravenclaw. If fit her well. I had a feeling she would be a Ravenclaw. I still could not believe I had become a Gryffindor! My father would be so angry! I know I will eventually will have to be mature enough to tell my father I am my own person and that I will live my life the way I want to, but for now I will enjoy being a child.

Marietta not too long after was sorted into Ravenclaw. I gave Cho a Sympathetic look from my seat and she did not look very happy when Marietta plopped down right next to her. On the Brightside Leanne was also sorted into Gryffindor! I was so happy. As much as I had clicked with Cho, I felt a stronger connection with Leanne despite spending less time with her.

I still can't believe I got into Gryffindor! Well anyway time will tell how everything pans out. I still don't get why the Sorting Hat talked so much of the Founders Four and not about "The Four." It really confuses me and I wonder who the other three of "the New Four" are.

_**xXx tHe FoUr xXx**_

_**Author's Note**_

_**Sorry this chapter update took so long. I have been working 8-9hr shifts mon-fri most of this month so I am usually too tired when I come home to do much. I have been working on this update on a while and I feel like its one of the better ones. It really captures how I want Katie to be in my fic and really sets the backdrop for it also. I hope you enjoy all of Katie's thoughts and experiences.**_

_**There was about 2600 words here. I had a hard time beginning this so I took a week or so off and now I have added a lot in a couple of hours. I hope y'all enjoy it!**_

_**I will try to do more ASAP but I have to go back to school in like a week or so… who knows!**_

_**Please Review… I want at least 5 reviews for this chapter in order for me to update again! **_

_**-keeper**_


	12. Perfect Harmony

The four teens knew each other in different ways. Some knew more than others. It didn't take them that long to meet with each other. Oliver and Katie were in the same house so it wouldn't be much of a problem. The hard part was getting a time all four could see each other. Cedric and Marcus had dorms relatively near each other. It was easy for two people to meet, but not all four.

Something inside them told them to meet with each other. Dumbledore never spoke to him. He must have been oblivious to everything. They met together for the first time during Halloween. With the Feast going on, who would notice them gone? Not to say they hadn't passed each other notes, but it was nothing compared to being face to face. They met each other, where else, but the Room of Requirement.

Marcus was glad to see his "little Katie." And surprisingly enough missed Oliver. Oliver missed Flint, but surprisingly enough was quite happy to see Cedric. Cedric said hello to Marcus and Katie, but couldn't keep his eyes off of Oliver. Katie was also glad to see Marcus again. She thought the other two were cute, but knew something was going on between them.

Marcus was in his fifth year, Oliver his fourth, Cedric second, and Katie just began.

The four introduced themselves. They felt silly, but Cedric and Katie didn't know each other.

"So does anyone know why we have these power?" Oliver began.

"My grandma used to tell me stories when I was little. If I am not mistaken Marcus heard some of them" Katie said with a timid voice. Still intimidated by Oliver.

Cedric knew nothing, said nothing, and glared at Oliver.

"Let's see if the room will tell us anything. It does that you know" Flint told the others in an arrogant Slytherin tone, the complete opposite of how he was around Katie and Oliver.

And then something came racing toward them. Four shadows….


	13. Family Crests

Appeared. Four shadows, which turned out to be four portraits. Each a different color, and each had a compass motif on the frames. Their element was in the north position. The crest of their family and founder were on the east and west. On the south they assumed was the crests of their chosen ancestor.

Oliver's was all red and gold. A phoenix, lion, and griffin represented his ancestor, founder, and family.

Oliver's were unified because in magic south represents fire. Both his Chosen ancestor and Founder were from southern Britain.

Marcus had a dragon, eagle, and raven. (There was bronze and blue, with some silver)

Cedric had a turtle, snake, and a wolf. (Green, silver, and black)

Katie had a tiger, badger, and a unicorn. (Yellow, black, and scarlet.)

Yes the crests for the other three are a bit odd, but…


	14. Mirror Images 1

That will be explained later.

For after their portraits/ family crests appeared, the Four appeared. Looking exactly like them. Three men and one woman sat together, powerful looking while maintaining extreme beauty.

The first looked exactly like Oliver. He was dressed in deep crimson robes, had the same honey brown hair, and deep brown eyes. And low and behold what were in his hands? A snitch and a quaffle! Quidditch? Obviously the game was older than previously thought. (Take that Quidditch Through the Ages. Poor Oliver. His favorite book is inaccurate!)

And wrapped in his arms and on his lap was…


	15. Mirror Images 2

A man that looked like Cedric. (Cedric blushed.)

'Omg! We are destined to be together!' Cedric thought to himself. Oliver still being fairly oblivious to the younger man's intentions.

Dressed in emerald and silver robes, Cedric's ancestor was currently kissing Oliver's.

On the other side were two more figures. A man that resembled Marcus, but without the teeth. He was dressed in midnight blue robes. He had a know-it-all look on his face. (Think McGonagall. Cross, but fair). To his left (our right) was a beautiful woman, dressed in pale yellow robes.

She resembled Katie, but with blonder hair. And these two were holding hands.

Their facial expressions showed deep love. The opposite of Katie and Marcus.


	16. William Wood

And then they began to speak. What they thought was a portrait, was actually a group of four people.

Oliver's ancestor began

"My name is William Wood, but to them I am known as Liam. And I am the guardian of fire. Oliver, my boy, you are my spitting image through and through. To you I give my phoenix, Apollo, and this book. It contains all of my knowledge. And take care of the little one" Oliver's ancestor began.

'He's not little!' Oliver bellowed.

"I guess you are more like me than I thought. I guess you like Ethan's heir." Liam began.

Oliver blushed Gryffindor red.

"Don't worry my boy…"


	17. Evans, Black, and Abbott

"Ethan's all mine. As he will be yours" Liam continued in his Scottish accent pointing to Cedric. He sounded like Oliver too. It was creepy.

Oliver ruffled Cedric's hair, put a hand on his shoulder, and smiled. Cedric blushed and mumbled something. Oliver guessed he was getting a bit too excited. Being the Scottish gentleman that he was, Oliver conjured some chairs and sat down next to Cedric. And then planted a soft kiss on Cedric's lips.

"Ahem." One figure stepped forward from Liam's left (our right). "As Liam said, my name is Ethan. Ethan Evans. And I work wonders with water. To you I leave my pensive. It has all of my memories of mastering water, and of Liam and the others. You will discover we are more alike than you think" Ethan said before leaping onto Liam's loving lap.

"You two lovebirds make me sick" the woman began. "My name is Bridget Black and I control earth. Earth can be as gentle as a beautiful spring day, but as powerful as an earthquake. To my heir I leave this sword of the purest and most beautiful diamonds. It is as hard a rock, but as graceful as a swan. It contains my memories, my knowledge, and holds many other secrets. And it appears Alec's hair has a thing for you."

Katie took it and said nothing. Marcus blushed.

"And I am Alec Abbott. I attack with Air and have eyes like a hawk. To you my heir, I leave my bow and arrows and this medallion. Wear it and you will gain all of my knowledge, my memories, and my guidance."


	18. Talking with the Four pt 1

"To unlock the full potential you have three years. For the heir of Air will to stay behind for unforeseen reasons" Ethan began.

"Fire's biggest dream will be fulfilled for the first time in three years" Bridget chanted.

"Earth will begin to crumble in five more years" Liam said.

"And water shall run dry in four" Alec cackled.

"United you're are unstoppable, divided your powers will diminish. Being with your opposite will strengthen your powers. Water is effective against fire, but large fires can outlive being doused" Liam went on.

"On the ground one is a sitting duck, but that does not mean one cannot be struck out from something on the ground" Bridget retorted.

"Love will make your powers grow for your emotions control your powers. Many a time Brdiget caused a deadly earthquake or Ethan flooded a town…" Alec began.

"Or you, Alec, uprooted trees and destroyed entire villages. Looks like you were thinking of Bridget" Ethan smirked.

"Let's not forget your dear Liam. He burned down Stonehenge. The stone beams are all that remain of Airstotle's British library. Only because you refused to have a child" Alec said in his snide manner.

"I was not the one that blew apart Bridget's garden apart!" Ethan shouted.

"And I was not the one who cried for days because you thought Liam left you and sunk Atlantis. I still remember all of those peoples screams. And all of that could have been avoided if you read the not he left behind… Seriously. You two are made for each other. You are a complete mess as a couple. It's a wonder the world still exists, let alone you had children after everything" Bridget began. Breaking out with laughter towards the end.

"Anyway. Before we got so rudely interrupted by Ethan, we were explaining why it is important for you to maintain strong bonds between all four of you. Trust and faith are priceless. Don't let your pride get in your way. Don't be afraid to ask for help. Behind every great leader is a group of supportive friends. We are neither ghosts or figments of your imagination. We are very much alive. In both our own persons and in your veins" Liam stated with a somber tone.

"We will never forget Liam. I will make sure of it" Oliver said as he flowed with confidence.

"Spoken like a true Wood. You are becoming more like me with every moment that passes, but we do not have much time left with you. For we must return to our own time. Hold on to the gifts we bestowed, and review our knowledge. Practice your elemental magic, for a grave danger is once again approaching…" Liam couldn't continue.

"I thought I was the Seer" Ethan joked. "This danger will be familiar and will take one of you if you do not place your lives in the hands of each other. This force has existed since our own time and has caused much chaos in your own. Constant Vigilence."

"For we will be unable to speak to you after this. Once we bestow these gifts to you will essentially become us in your time. Find the Founder's Relics to aid in your mission" Bridget told them in a soft and gentle voice like a warm breeze. "We cannot stress enough the importance that you complete your mission. And you four are a group. No matter how pigheaded certain people can be, don't let that cloud your judgment!"

"Do not expose your powers to anyone else. Do not let Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, or any other person within the school see what you are doing! And most of all the Boy Who Lived must not see what you are doing" Alec said in a creepy warning.

"Do not be fail. Or you will end up like the Founders'. We sealed the force away with our powers, but they could not do so for there were only three. If you succeed eternal glory and life will be granted, and we will finally be able to move on" Ethan emphasized.

"Good luck and be prepared for the rough times ahead. House unity is important. Beware of the Ravenclaws!" Liam affirmed. "Separate the serpents. Bring out the best in the badgers…"


	19. Talking with the Four pt 2

"House unity is important for Hogwarts will not be safe until then. It is up to you to defend the school. The fate of the world is on your shoulders. This is a big task, but we know that you can do it " Liam reaffirmed after dead silence to his previous comment.

"Those birds are far too wise and sneaky to be taken lightly. They have been given to much freedom of the centuries. Rowena's values are instilled within most of her students. There are differences between them. Many like Hermione Granger are in Ravenclaw or could be in there for their intelligence. But MANY are in there for their bloodlines" Bridget added.

"The serpents are like the birds. There are some good and bad. You have to look past the surface. The two houses are fairly similar for they share many of the same values, but their nature is what separates them. The sly nature of Slytherins makes them suspicious and untrustworthy. Ravenclaws are too bright so they know how to manipulate and frame others" Alec chimed it.

"The badgers' full potential lies in unity. The Gryffindors are the nicest to them, but that is not enough. Their full potential is unlocked with recognition and full confidence in themselves. Their loyalty is unwavering and valuable. A few Ravenclaws and misguided Slytherins are hidden within the sea of Hufflepuffs. Be aware" Ethan finished.

* * *

Author's Note 

Sorry this took so long. My Escape to Paradise Series started to get really popular. I'm a sucker for reviews. And since I'm getting like none I didntput this a high priority. Its a new year and three new chapters are up now! Hope you like them.They might be the only new ones for a while. Im trying to update all of my stories now.


	20. Talking with the Four pt 3

"One more thing. Love the lions. For love is the only thing that can counter their stubbornness. Also because they get their sexiness from me!" Liam joked.

The students look confused. The other three of the Four were dying of laughter.

"Oliver, do not become like Liam over there. You will soon find yourself in search of a new lover if you are not careful. Heirs of water are very emotional creatures. A tad prissy too. Most of all be a romantic. Sweep him off his feet. Take advantage of your fire if you catch my drift" Ethan said as Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Cedric, don't over do things. Ethan was too emotional. Cherish your time together. For it will run away quickly. Control your emotions or you will douse the flames of passion, and you'll end up as bitter as air," Liam sheepishly added.

Oliver put a hand around Cedric's waist and the two moved closer. As this occurred Alec and Bridget began lecturing their heirs.

"Bitter air! I should know about that Katie. Keep a short leash on him, and do something about his teeth. Heirs are supposed to be attractive, but then again why did I marry Alec?" Bridget babbled.

Flint was getting embarrassed.

"I am attractive! Marcus, do something with your teeth. I am sure Miss-Healer-In-Training over there knows a tooth altering spell. Don't get her mad. Mother nature is a force to be reckoned with. Air may defeat earth, but she will be in control!" Alec warned.


	21. Talking with the Four pt 4

"Enough love advice! Work hard and leave separately Katie. One girl with three guys is sketchy looking especially because of those two!" Bridget said in a stern voice while pointing to Oliver and Marcus.

"You two leave together. For there is nothing strange about you two talking together. That and everyone knows that Cedric is gay, except for Cho. Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors are the best of friends. And you two are known for your obsessions with quidditch" Liam said as he pointed to Oliver and Cedric.

"Do not get caught with them. For this is not the company of a true Slytherin. Then again you should have been a Ravenclaw. But they are just as bad" Alec smirked.

"If you ever need a good place to snog or talk find the portrait of Ancient Rome by the library. I will say nothing more than that" Ethan stated.

"And Cedric, stop gawking, Stop lazily daydreaming at Oliver! People will catch on too soon. Cedric, your fate is in good hands, but stay humble. A pompous heir of water is a danger to himself. And do try stop looking like a lovesick puppy. This is supposed to remain a secret!" Liam added in a soft and gentle voice that seemed out of character.

"All of you. Choose words carefully for water is a ticking time bomb. Fire is a hot head ready to claw someone's eyes out. Earth is not afraid to fight down and dirty. Air will be ready to go to great lengths for revenge," Bridget said.


	22. Katie's Escape

Author's note... Sorry this took so long guys. College stuff has become a bit unbearable. I hope you like these four chapters. By the way i am a bit of a review whore... so PLEASE REVIEW! I really enjoy the feedback!

* * *

"Hey Katie!" a bubbly female voice called.

"Leanne, what are you doing out?"

"I'm helping Ryan with his rounds now. He's been looking for Wood and Diggory for a while. There he is!"

"Leanne you need to stop running off like that, Filch will kill you. Katie, Angelina and Alicia have been worried sick. Now where are Diggory and Wood? I saw you with them earlier."

"I don't know really" Katie lied.

"Katie, the truth please. I am a prefect after all."

"Oliver and Marcus found Cedric and myself being picked on by a few of the older Ravenclaws. Marcus ended up giving us a tour. And then Wood disappeared with Diggory. And Marcus left me here because he heard you, Ryan, coming around."

"Did he…?"

"No, he did not touch me. He was quite the gentleman."

"Next time tell a portrait or something. Or better yet, call an elf. The only one I trust is Flicky. Just call her name and she will appear. I would just be careful with what you say because the 'demons are within the walls.' You're secrets aren't safe. I have probably said too much. But we are lucky there are no portraits or statues in this corridor."

"We promise" Katie and Leanne said in a sarcastic voice.

"If I know Wood, he's probably off snogging Diggory on the pitch" Ryan remarked.

"Ryan, how can you say that? He's as straight as an arrow."

"Katie, you have to be kidding. Even I know that!" Leanne responded.

"Ladies, we're here. If you find Oliver tell him I'll be taking points off the lot of you next time."

"Night, Ryan!"

Ryan walked down the dark corridor quickly to get back to the Hufflepuff dorms. He did happen to stumble into…


	23. Snogging by Night, Caught By Light

After Ryan and Leanne had disappeared with Katie, Oliver crept out of the Room of Requirement with Cedric.

"Diggory, you better get back. Knowing Ryan, he'll have your head. He is a prefect in your house if you haven't noticed."

"Wood, I'm not that thick. I could use a good snog about now though."

"I'll have to take a rain check. Ryan is looking for you, and knowing my luck the Head Girl will have my head. She doesn't want any of her Gryffindors' to tarnish her reign."

"Come on. At least walk me down."

"That I can do" Oliver said as he planted a kiss on Cedric's lips.

They however did not notice footsteps approaching from behind…

* * *

Author's note: Was that smutty enough? I threw in a bi of mystery too... Hope you like it!  



	24. Future Head Boy?

"Diggory, two points from Hufflepuff for being out past curfew."

The two turned around to see Ryan behind them.

"Isn't there any way we can make it up to you, Ryan? I guess Alexis and Kent aren't putting any' out" Oliver pleaded.

"Don't get me started, Wood. Five points from Gryffindor, for being out and trying to seduce a prefect. I won't hand out detentions, but rung a long Wood. I'll bring Diggory back."

"Ryan, I guess we deserve that. Let me do this first" Oliver said before he gave Cedric a quick peck on the cheek as he dashed to the Gryffindor dorms down the hall."

"You two should really pick better times to leave the R.O.R. Prefect rounds cover the seventh floor every night at 11:00pm and 1:00 pm. Filch is up here at midnight and 2:00 am. Not to mention Dumbledore is always keeping an eye out."

"Ryan, why are you telling me this?"

"Well I have never seen Oliver so happy. I have known him all my life and this is the first time he hasn't been babbling about quidditch 24/7. That and you look like you could use a good shag. We all have needs after all."

"Um...thanks. Who put you up to this?"

"Kent Bell, the Head Boy. That is all I will say."

The rest of the journey was quite silent. They passed the occasional exchange of words about weather or quidditch.

"You're with Kent aren't you?" Cedric asked.

"You could say that" Ryan admitted after blushing.

"But I thought you were with Alexis Rose, the Head Girl."

"Let's just say I'm a shoe in for Head Boy next year."

"You're sleeping with both of them!" Cedric exclaimed.

"No. I'm going out with Alexis. I have had a few good times with Kent though."

"You not a Hufflepuff in my eyes. You're too sneaky."

"Diggory. I see you as a Gryffindor. SO I guess we're two birds of a feather. Just don't let me catch you again!"

* * *

Author's Note: The plot is really thickening isnt it? More fluffiness to come!  



	25. Another Shade of Grey

Marcus headed out as soon as Ryan left with Diggory. The Grey Lady had found Marcus though.

"Well, well if it isn't Slytherin's star chaser out at night after curfew."

"Can it Grey, you know why I'm out and you mustn't say anything."

"Then you must find a book about The Four. Even I cannot keep all of my promises."

"OF course. I know what you are talking about."

The Grey Lady just stood, well floated, there.

"Accio The Power of Four Secrets."

A dusty old book appeared. The book opened on its own, and then Marcus began to read the text.

"To the clip the wings of this sprit from the old master,

I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"Thank you, heir of Alec and Bridget."

"How did you?"

"I am one of their heirs too! Find the spell for Nick. However do NOT under any circumstances perform it on the Baron or Friar. There are reasons for why they are bound. Nick and myself were more of accidents. They are too loyal even without the wards and charms."

"I promise."

"It was good speaking to you. After you free Nick, meet us in the R.O.R. with Diggory, Wood, and Bell. There are some things we must tell you."

* * *

Author's Note: hope the house ghost thing has you confused. And like Leanne and Ryan will play bigger roles... SO stay tuned! 

By the way I HVAE BEEN ACCEPTED TO 2 of the 8 COLLEGES I APPLIED TO! (does a little dance)


	26. Hufflepuff Vs Ravenclaw

Today was the day of the first match of the year: Hufflepuff VS Ravenclaw. Cedric was excited to see his first quidditch match up close and personal. Even with a father in the Ministry, Cedric had never been taken to a game by his father. Marcus was of course was neutral, but did express some support for Ravenclaw. Cedric was cheering for Hufflepuff. Katie was amazed by Hufflepuff's female beaters. Oliver was scoping out the competition of course, but he was also there for Cedric.

The Four (get it?) were sitting together relatively close to the staff's box. No one even seemed to notice the fact that the two rivals were sitting next to each other. OR that Flint was there with a FIRST year GRYFFINDOR girl. People did happen to notice that Oliver had gone with a HUFFLEPUFF BOY. No one said anything, but Oliver did receive his share of odd stares.

"This is Lee Jordan here for Hogwarts' first match of the year: Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw!"

Seven canary yellow clad figures had just entered the stadium.

"And here's the Hufflepuff team… APPLEBY, Macavoy, Abbott, Abbott, Bones, Smith and GREY!"

The seven blue clad Ravenclaws entered.

"And here's Ravenclaw…Jones, Abercrombie, Tilley, Tilley, Tilley, Johnson, and DAVIES!"

"Captains shake hands."

Hufflepuff keeper Ryan Grey shook hands with Ravenclaw keeper Rachel Davies.

"And they're off…"


	27. Snogging on the Bleachers

"And in a death defying dive, Hufflepuff seeker Alana Smith has caught the golden snitch!"

Marcus did not look happy. But Katie took care of that quickly. The two exited together quickly and were gone in a blink of the eye. Oliver and Cedric were another story. The two had waited it out until everyone had left, even the staff.

"Cedric, I know this is sudden and everything, but I love you."

Oliver did not got a response as Cedric smashed his lips against the Scottish keeper's.

Hands began to explore. Shoes fell down several rows on the bleachers. Just when it started to get intense…

"Mr. Wood and Mr. Diggory…"

Oh no! They recognized that voice…


	28. You got Served!

What they had thought was McGonagall had turned out to be Ryan Grey.

"Why must I always catch you two snogging?"

"We were not snogging!" Cedric snapped defensively.

"Let it be 'ric. Anyway it looks like we have an admirer. Ryan, shouldn't you be in the changing rooms?"

"Well…um…ah…well…"

"Feel free to join us in the future, but tonight Oliver's ass is mine" Cedric exclaimed.

The pair had left a shocked Ryan Grey behind.

8888888888

Author's Note

Sorry this took so long! I have had a lot of work to do! If anyone wants to help or had any ideas feel free to send them to me! This is getting really hard and I have bad writer's block. I'm sorry I haven't updated in months! School has been hell… I got into six colleges (Boston University, University of Vermont, So. New Hampshire, UMASS Amherst, Fitchburg State, and Framingham State. I am waitlisted for Boston College. I GOT REJECTED by Cornell… but I DID GET INTO NATIONAL HONOR SOCIETY A WHILE AGO!


	29. Your room or mine?

After an awkward silence Ryan had left. He fled to the sanctuary known as the Gryffindor changing rooms.

"'Liver?"

"Don't call me that 'Ric!"

"Why can you call me 'Ric then?"

"Because I will not be associtated with an organ that people eat!"

"Ollie then?"

"Fine…even if it is a skateboarding trick."

"What?"

"Don't you ever pay attention in Muggle Studies?"

"No."

"It's fun. I'll take you some time."

"So where do we go now?"

"I have no clue…"

"My room?"

"Sure."

05 08 06 05 08 06 05 08 06 05 08 06 05 08 06 05 08 06 05 08 06

Author's Note:

Sorry y'all it took so long. I have a lot on my plate. Only like 14 days of school left. I still have to do a few more things. I have three AP tests and a website competition between Wednesday and Thursday, but I'll survive. Hope this will tie you over until next time. If anyone has ideas message me. I am starting to run out of ideas and like I am starting to lose interest in the story...

Maybe I should take an extended break?

Lol. Just kidding. I'll do my best. Been having writer's block with ALL of my stories…

xoxo Keeper


	30. Let the Prank War Begin

Many weeks had passed. Before they knew it, the final days of summer had slowly become the cool days of autumn. The leaves were changing colors. The scenery of Hogwarts never looked more beautiful. The drafty castle was significantly emptier today because it was the final Hogsmeade day before Halloween.

The quartet had planned on going as the founders. Well a trio had decided on that. Marcus was not happy to say the least.

"I AM NOT DRESSING UP AS ROWENA RAVENCLAW" bellowed Marcus.

"AND I REFUSE TO BE A SLYTHERIN" countered Cedric.

"Katie, do you want to go as the original golden couple, Helga and Godric?" Oliver asked annoyed.

"Why not? Those two can be our **cough sex cough **slaves. It would beat your other options."

"But what will they say…"

"Fine!" Oliver shrieked.

"Ollie did you voice just crack?" Cedric said jokingly.

"We need something brilliant…"Katie began.

"I got it!" Oliver said unexpectedly.

"What?" the remaining three asked.

"We go as James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Lily Evans. We can be the Marauders minus Pettigrew and give the twins a run for their money!" Oliver said confidently.

"OH MY GOD!" Katie shrieked.

People began shooting them odd glares, well aside for their weird assortment of people sitting together.

"WE CAN CAUSE SNAPE…" Cedric began.

"AND TREWLANEY…" Marcus continued.

"AND FILCH…" Katie chimed in.

"So much hell they won't know what hit them. Plus they will think it's the twins anyway. How far do we want to go with the costumes?" Oliver finished.

"What do you mean?" they asked.

"Glamours, magical signature masks, etc. We can make it look authentic. But we CANNOT reveal our identities."

"ALL THE WAY" the other three continued.

"We need to be careful. It's still a very sensitive subject. But what better day to honor them, but by a tribute to their greatness. Poor Harry…" Oliver said.

"I heard the muggles are horrible" Cedric began.

"How did…"Katie began saying before Marcus cut her off.

"Katie, love. Ministry family members. Fudge and Dumbledore have been allowing it. Turning a blind eye. McGonagall and Amelia Bones have made various appeals, but the Ministry doesn't care. If he is not a squib, the Ministry is in for hell!" Marcus said cackling.

"So it's settled. The Marauders!" Oliver said triumphantly.

* * *

The training had gone well. Their magical reserves were slowly increasing. It was hard work, both practicing and covering their tracks. Oliver and Marcus pretended to be doing whatever quidditch captains did. Katie and Cedric did the only thing they could do, forget things around the castle.

During one of the sessions in the Room of Requirement a book had fallen off of a shelf. A piece of parchment had fallen out of the dusty tome.

* * *

"To our heirs,

Great things are in store for you. Read the contents and brew the appropriate potions. READ VERY CAREFULLY! Have Oliver make them. You will only have one chance. Many of the ingredients are rare, but not impossible to find, or at least that's what we assume will happen to them by your time.

We have many more secrets to share, but not until you have mastered this one.

The Four, with Love

Liam and Ethan, Bridget and Alec.

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry it took so long!

Hope you enjoyed it!

REVIEW! I NEED MORE! 7344 hits and only 15 reviews?

title 

words

chaps reviews hits c2s favs alerts

The Four 5992 29 15 7334 1 8 9


	31. Its Starting to Look aLot Like Christmas

The remainder of the year was quite ordinary for Hogwarts standards. The four had the occasional detention for being at the wrong place at the wrong time, but not much more than that had occurred. A year as quiet as this one would not come Hogwarts' way for many more years to come. Even the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry wasn't too bad.

Even the few odd glares from their housemates and professors did not deter the four-some from being friends, though they did tone it down a bit as the year went on. They had to put up a façade to the school in order to avoid suspicion. Even with that they were able to put more time and effort into the task at hand. There will sick of the prejudice the houses had with each other but now was not the time to tear it all down. The Christmas holidays were beginning to roll around once again.

Once again Mr. and Mrs. Wood had gone off gallivanting to some tropical island or another without telling him. He received the post the morning the holiday sign up sheet was announced. He put everything into quidditch in hopes of impressing his parents.

Katie was going home as her brother Kent had taken time off of the English National Quidditch team. She hadn't seen him in quite a while. He played with Charlie Weasley on the final cup winning Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Katie was an average student, but was top notch in Herbology and Charms. Those grades along with the family tradition dictated that she become a healer or a mediwitch, but she didn't know. She didn't like blood, but she wanted to help the masses. Katie hoped to pursue a job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She knew she wouldn't outmatch her brother…but she would try and maybe she would eventually become an unspeakable…

Marcus was being shipped off to his grandparents once again. When he was little and good looking, he was the prince of his family. Everyone loved him and he had everything he could ever want. But after his mother had died everything began to take a turn for the worse. His father would take out everything on his son. Marcus' first year of Hogwarts was uneventful and fairly ideal for a Slytherin. And the summer after it hell began. His father took all of his rage on Marcus and permanently disfigured his face. His troll like appearance was the best even the most skilled mediwitches could do at St. Mungo's. His father was currently serving time in Azkaban. His grandmother didn't treat him too badly, but his grandfather blamed him for where his son was currently and the loss of his daughter-in-law. Those horrid teeth of him would be a reminder of how much he wanted to get away from his family and make a name other than troll face for himself.

Cedric came from the most ideal of the four's home lives. He was the only child and the center of attention. Cedric's future was all that mattered to his father. Amos Diggory had everything planned despite what his son told him. Nothing was ever good enough when it came to Cedric's grades or achievements.

While Oliver was ignored, Katie outshined, and Marcus abused, Cedric was treated like royalty. That was until Amos had discovered he had been diagnosed as infertile. Cedric's parents tried having another child during his first year and that didn't work out. After that happened Amos put everything in making Cedric the star of Hufflepuff and of Hogwarts. Amos' dreams were being pushed upon his son's already quivering shoulders.

The Diggory's were holding yet another Yule Ball, and he knew how much his parents wanted him there. Correction how much his FATHER wanted him there to show off and maybe even possible find a possible future wife. Cedric wasn't too sure of himself anymore and knew his parents wouldn't be too pleased.

!#$&

Oliver was dreading these holidays like usual. This was the first time he had true friends and he would be stuck alone in Gryffindor tower for the holidays. Even the Weasley's were going home for once. His entire team was going home—even the reserves. He dreaded being the only inhabitant of the tower for the break…

Almost everyone was going home—his friends, team mates, and even the people he talked in class. Well maybe not everyone was going home, but to Oliver they were. He was not really looking forward to the holidays for many reasons…

'Its better being sent with the grandparents' he thought to himself.

Andrew and Holly Wood were not the kindest people in the world. There were both respected in many circles…even those normally exclusive for the dark individuals—namely the purebloods. The pair were Ravenclaws as were the majority of the household. There were the occasional Slytherin (his aunt) or Hufflepuff (his father).

The Wood family was normally viewed as neutral or leaning towards the light, but Andrew and Holly did not fit that mold. Oliver's sorting was the final straw. To them Ravenclaw was ideal and Slytherin was acceptable. Even Hufflepuff was deemed very decent is they showed Slytherin or Ravenclaw tendencies.

Oliver being the first Gryffindor in centuries (unbeknownst to his grandparents. The first Wood in Gryffindor went back five or six centuries) was scandalous and shameful in the eyes of Andrew and Holly. This case was even worse than when Sirius Black was sorted in Gryffindor…the entirety of Gryffindor's table in the Great Hall was littered with Howlers. The then timid Oliver just hid his face…

Minerva McGonagall was fairly prepared for the aftermath of Sirius Black's sorting, but not for Oliver's. She had never liked Andrew Wood or Holly Pine. The two were the most obnoxious people she had ever met. The were even worse than Severus Snape to the Marauders and vice versa. Even Sirius' father Orion (and sometime his mother Walburga) were civil to Minerva while they were in school together.

The Woods were horrible and spent every second possible making her life hell. And for the seven years Minerva was at school there was a sense of house unity… well against Andrew Wood and Holly Pine.

Minerva was great as a chaser, was captain, and a reserve beater if the time arised for her to pick up a bat and defend her team. Her nephew Marius McGonagall followed in her footsteps and was rewarded with a quidditch plaque that also had great names such as James Potter on it. She had dealt the worst defeat to Ravenclaw in her years at Hogwarts annually.

Hufflepuff and Slytherin didn't even care what happened. The flattening of the Ravenclaws annually actually brought great joy through out the school. In her final year she dealt a devastating 580 to 150. The 150 Ravenclaw received was due to the fact the Gryffindor Seeker was rendered unconscious due to a stray Ravenclaw beater bat.

Everyone loved dear Minerva McDougal. Her spent as Head Girl resulted in the lowest number of detentions since the founders. She was very fair to every house…even Ravenclaw…

Holly Pine could never understand why the Slytherin Star Student Tom Riddle could ever fall for the plain looking Minerva and her Gryffindor pride.

Minerva was not looking forward to Oliver's grandparents for other reasons than her own. Oakley Wood (Hufflepuff) and his wife Elizabeth White (Slytherin) were a well known Unspeakable team. They could not understand how a Gryffindor could be created in a Gryffindor free family, especially because Oliver was left with his grandparents most of the time.

Oakley and Elizabeth were proud of their son, despite the lack of attention they gave him. The pair were well known unspeakables in the sense that not even Lord Voldemort dare go against them for fear of what they knew.

Oliver's fascination-well obsession, was a great fault to his traditionally Ravenclaw family. His maternal family and many in his paternal family encouraged the gift, but Andrew and Holly would not have it. Knowledge was more important than any cruddy sport… that could also explain their obese appearances that would even put Vernon Dursley to shame.

Sirius Black received a sole Howler the morning after he was sorted. They did try to force a resort, but soon game up not too long after. Oliver received two every morning for the rest of the year after the initial display. Even the mail wards could not keep them out. Minerva saw a lot of similarities between the two and hoped Oliver would not live a life with a similar fate.

Oliver did not open up as Sirius did after his first week attending Hogwarts…he barely even opened up by the end of the year. That year there were two boys and eight girls in Gryffindor. And she knew that the Oliver would have been the only one if the very Slytherin-Ravenclaw Percy Weasley had not threatened the sorting hat if he was not sorted into Gryffindor as his forefathers before him. She just knew he wouldn't do well with a Ravenclaw by his side 24/7.

1234567890

Author's Note

I am so sorry this took so long people. I am now a freshman in college now so it has taken me a lot of time to adjust and manage my time properly. I just managed to type this today before finals start. Hope you enjoyed it.

And as a disclaimer I only own Kent Bell and the Wood's minus Oliver (darn I wish I did).

1521 words baby! A new single chapter record for me!

Thanks again for your support!


	32. A Very Oliver Christmas

The Christmas holidays were drawing closer and Oliver Wood was dreading every second of it. While his three friends were going back to their loving families he was either going to be stuck in Gryffindor Tower with Percy and his twin brothers or stuck going home for one of his family's horrid reunion Yule Balls.

Oliver was ready to brace himself for the worst. He had already received a letter from his parents saying they were going on vacation. It was technically for work, but he knew better than to say anything besides 'you two deserved it!' The one consolation was that they promised something big for the summer. However two of his friends had left early and he doubt Cedric would be staying.

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

Marcus had received some good news. Well to him it was good news at least. His grandfather had finally died. He had changed after his most recent stroke. Marcus may have not like the man, but he did not wish death on anyone. HE liked his grandmother for she was always nice to him.

------

_Dear Marcus,_

_I am sorry we have not been on the best of terms the last few years. I wish I could have done more, but was afraid to stick up for you against your grandfather. I know that you probably will not forgive me I have some news for you. I know how much you disliked your grandfather. He passed away a few days ago. The funeral is this week. If you wish to come home early to attend it please send a reply. If not I understand and will not hold it against you. The man you met was not the man I fell in love with those many years ago._

_Your Grandmother_

_-------_

Marcus had left quietly. But had entrusted Oliver with gifts for Katie, Cedric, and himself. Marcus knew there was something wrong with Oliver, but failed to act on his intuition due to everything he already had on his plate.

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

Katie had left a few days later. Her brother Kent was back on leave from his quidditch team. Katie loved her brother and vice versa. They got along well and always ended up having a blast together. Their father did not approve of Kent's profession and always voiced his opinion. She was going home for her brother's sake. She hated being around her father more than her brother (for he had "learned from his mistakes" and had begun trying to reform Katie after Kent made the fateful decision, but she rebelled and refused to give in to her father's demands and her mother refused to back her husband on this causing great tension within the family.

She wished Cedric and Oliver a Happy Christmas before leaving. She was going to a friendly Christmas match between England and Italy in Rome so her parents picked her up early. She was excited to see her brother but felt guilty for leaving Oliver. She did leave a note for her favorite Gryffindor:

-----

_Dear Ollie,_

_I am sorry I had to leave so suddenly, but Kent just sent free tickets to the Christmas match between Italy and England in Rome for my parents and myself. I hope you enjoy yourself. I will make it up to you during another holiday. I am sorry had to abandon you but I might not have another chance to see Kent for a while. You can open your first gift now. It's from Kent._

_(opens first box)_

_Kent knows how much you love Puddlemere so he got one of his friends on the National Team, the keeper and your hero, to have him and the rest of Puddlemere to sign one of his actual jerseys for you. I know it's not the same as having me there, Kent and I apologize._

_Love,_

_Katie_

----

As hard as Oliver tried, he couldn't be mad at Katie. Her brother Kent had gone out of his way to get a signed jersey for him. And it wasn't any jersey! It was Aidan Leary's (Puddlemere and England's National's keeper) jersey from his last match. And it was signed by both teams! He wanted Katie to be happy and enjoy her time with her brother, but deep down felt jealous of her.

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

Cedric on the other hand had something planned for Oliver… He had received a letter from his mother the other day and was ready to give Oliver the surprise of his life (well the first one to come hopefully!)

_------_

_Dear Cedric,_

_I think it would be a wonderful idea to invite Oliver over for Christmas Break. I used to be good friends with his father. We were in the same year in Hufflepuff. His mother is a good woman. She was in Slytherin, but has a really good heart. Your father isn't too keen on his mother, but got along with Oakley (Oliver's father) for he got us together. I am sure he wouldn't mind having one of your friends over._

_**I am personally glad you are finally bringing a friend home**. At least you can't complain that you were bored during the Ball because you had no one to talk to. **You two better behave though**. No funny business! Oliver's parents mean well, but with their job it is hard to get any time off. Unspeakables do classified work and they have been there longer than your father has been with the Ministry. I however despised his grandparents._

_I know it is not polite to talk rudely of other people, but the Wood's (Oliver's grandparents) make most **Slytherins look like friendly little bunnies**. They have done most of the Oliver's upbringing and most of the Wood family has been in Ravenclaw…that is about when I lost touch with Oakley. I guess the strain of work and his parents' opinion on his only child may have gotten to him._

_I don't know if you remember it, but you two used to play together when you were younger. It will be nice to have another child…well young man to take care of. Oakley means well. You don't have to tell Oliver right away. Just inform Professor McGonagall that he is coming home with you. **I think it would be better to spring it on him last minute. That way he has no way to decline**!_

_At least your father will be happy you can get some quidditch training done even if it is with "the enemy." I still can't believe that Oliver's grandparents would refuse to let him come home. Oakley told me his going on holiday with just his wife. I feel Oliver is angry his parents aren't taking him, but he knows this is the first vacation they have taken in a while._

_I probably should have not said as much as I have done. I hope when you show this to Oliver he isn't too offended. I mean well but sometimes I cannot seem to stop the gossip. I don't need to lose Oakley as a friend so once again Oliver is welcome to stay with us. I fear it is not going to be as good as if it was his own family, but it is much better than him staying with that **wretched Percy Weasley**. Arthur and Molly are good people as are the children, I personally enjoy those twins, but I don't fathom how Oliver can stand sharing a dorm with him, though I have been told you two have been seen together frequently lately. Is there something you wish to not share with your dear old mother?_

_I can't believe my Cedric has grown up so much. And you are brining home a fourth year too! My Cedric is already planning for his future by making friends in other houses and other years. I really mean **no** silly business **Cedric Evan Diggory**!_

_It's just going to be the three of us and Oliver this year. Most of the relatives have decided to go to France but your father and I thought you would rather have a longer holiday during the summer. Bring your appetites!_

_I will see you two soon! And be sure to tell Oliver he is free to come over in the future if my baby boy wants him to!_

_I will see you two at King's Cross. I am sure you will get on the team next year! I have heard Oliver is quite the **KEEPER**! Maybe he can teach you a **THING** or **TW**O! I think your father would enjoy you two practicing on the pitch. I know he expects a lot of you but he means well Ced._

_So Honey, I will see you soon. And Oliver dear it will be great to see you again. It seems like just yesterday you were feeding my baby boy!_

_Love,_

_Mum_

----

Cedric was ready to pee in his pants when he read the letter. He was also ready to kill his mother for all of the things she was implying about Oliver and himself. Cedric was running like a mad man from his dorm to Oliver's. He had lucked out when he spotted Alicia Spinnet coming out of the dorm.

"Hey Cedric. Oliver's up in his room moping. I hope you can cheer him up!"

"Will do milady!" Cedric replied with a bow which made Alicia blush and giggle.

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

Cedric knocked on the door before opening it. The room was fairly empty. The other boys were already packed and heading for the train. Percy Weasley was the only "other Gryffindor boy in their year" staying for the holiday. However he was not in the room at the time.

"Hullo Oliver!"

"Aye Ced what are you doing here?"

"Oh I have something to show you!"

"I don't think anything you could do would cheer me up" Oliver said with a frown.

Cedric had enough of Oliver moping so he proceeded to pounce on top of Oliver and shove the letter in front of Oliver's face.

'0. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2…..1….' Cedric thought to himself

"Cedric, I don't know what to say!"

"Ollie yes would be the proper thing!"

"I will get you back for this little man. Look at the time… help me pack! We don't have much time until the train leaves!"

With a quick flick of his wand all of Oliver's things were packed neatly into his trunk.

"You need to teach me that sometime Cedric."

"You will have to _Teach me_ **other** things first!"

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

And with that the two made their way to carriages that would bring them to the station before they embarked on the train ride back to London. Oliver's Christmas was beginning to brighten up and the Four would soon learn that innocence does not last forever…

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

Sorry y'all. The original chapter 32 got lost. And then I messed up my computer so I lost the second version I did. I promise I will refer back to Halloween! I am sorry I skipped over it so quickly but I thought the holidays would be more important. I am trying my best to update. I am going to be working 5-6 days a week until I go back to school at the end of the month so I will do my best for a new chapter.

Meanwhile enjoy the revised versions of the first few chapters. I have already done the first third of the story over again and added about ten thousand words to the story! I hope you enjoyed this.

I will finish the winter holidays soon enough… tell me what you think about the death of Marcus' father, Katie's brother, etc…

I love peoples thoughts on my story! I wrote only about 1800 words for this chapter. I am a little disappointed but my wrist hurts now after redoing 4 chapters today!

-Keeper


	33. The End?

02/02/2007 17:22:00

Im sorry everyone but I have really lost interest in this story. I haven't really got that much of a response from the reviews. I am being a little overloaded with my homework and etc so I am passing this story off to my friend Griffin.

Griffin (Pen name GriffinBlackwood ) http:// www. Fanfiction .net /u/ 991152 has been a big help throughout the entire process as has Arianna Lupin and Julie. I am really sorry that I no longer have the inspiration to go on. I hope Griffin goes far with this and please review!

-Keeper


End file.
